


Chá de Mato

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acometido por dúvidas amorosas, Aldebaran recorre à uma misteriosa bebida para saber se é seguro dar o próximo passo em seu relacionamento com Mu. No entanto, as coisas não saem como planejado... YAOI. Aldebaran x Mu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de seis anos sem escrever, espero que ainda gostem do meu trabalho.
> 
> Fic dedicada à amiga Lucrecia Bórgia (Human Being), que teve o carinho de betá-la.

Ele voltaria em uma semana.

Uma semana era o tempo para pensar no que fazer.

Será que deveria testar aquilo? Não... Era loucura! Podia voltar, refazer todo o caminho pelas escadas do templo e ficar em sua Casa Zodiacal, matando o tempo e pensando se aquilo valia à pena ou não.

Ou poderia descer ao vilarejo, até a pequena cabana, que mais parecia uma tenda com um lençol velho e remendado estendido sobre umas varas secas; e seguir o conselho da mulher misteriosa.

Deu algumas voltas pelo Santuário. Sentou-se em um dos bancos que havia espalhados por um grande gramado e ficou observando uma criança ao longe, que tentava atirar uma pedra em um passarinho. Se o projétil acertasse o pequeno alvo, voltaria para casa. Se não, iria em frente.

No fim das contas, impediu que a criança atirasse a pedra. Maldito coração de manteiga!

Mas bem, a pedra não havia atingido a avezinha... iria em frente!

Ou ele estaria manipulando os resultados?

Não, não... não poderia manchar sua honra fazendo isso! Não era um juiz de futebol. Na verdade, não se sentia nem um pouco atraído pela tal "paixão nacional". Mas para que enrolar pensando em onze malucos correndo atrás de uma bola?

Precisava de outra referência!

Perto dali, observou um lírio no qual uma abelha retirava pólen. Se ela voasse para direita, ele iria para casa. Para a esquerda, iria em frente.

E a abelha voou para a esquerda. Respirou fundo e foi.

Não demorou muito e chegou à pequena cabana, onde a velha o aguardava.

\- Ahá! – gritou a figura estranha, assustando-o – Eu sabia que você viria!

\- Sabia? – ele perguntou, ainda meio nervoso do susto.

\- Na verdade não... mas eu sempre quis dizer isso! – e sorriu mostrando os poucos dentes que haviam na boca, dando a ele uma pequena sensação de aversão – Vamos entrando, rapaz!

Entrou na cabana, mal acreditando que coubera dentro dela sem bater a cabeça no "teto". Lá dentro haviam uns pequenos vidros mal cheirosos empilhados em uma estante, uma cama pequena, um fogareiro velho e outras quinquilharias.

\- Você veio pelo chá, não é?

\- Oh, sim! – disse ele – O chá que a senhora falou.

\- Hehehe... ele é muito poderoso! Acredita em mim?

\- Acreditarei se surtir efeito.

Ela parou. Examinou-o bem. E para desânimo dele, sorriu mais uma vez, exibindo a gengiva desdentada.

\- Foi a melhor resposta que ouvi em anos! – pegou um saquinho dentro de uma gaveta – Por isso, a primeira amostra será gratuita. Mas não vá se acostumando!

\- Oh, não!

\- Você deve tomar uma xícara do chá por dia e então poderá ouvir os pensamentos dos outros, assim como eu lhe disse. O efeito dura de doze a dezoito horas, dependendo da dose.

\- Se realmente funcionar...

\- Funcionará, acredite! Mas lhe advirto: pense muito bem antes de tomá-lo. Não me responsabilizo por nada que você irá ouvir daqui em diante.

\- Estou ciente dos efeitos do chá, senhora.

\- Senhorita! – e sorriu de novo, ajeitando os cabelos que lembravam uma vassoura de palha velha – Nunca me casei, sabia?

\- Imagino o por quê.

\- O que disse?

\- Não imagino! Por quê?

\- Ora, os homens! Quem vai entendê-los? Mas bem, agora vá e depois diga se ficou satisfeito com os efeitos do chá! Boa sorte, meu jovem!

Fez então o caminho de volta, pensando se realmente funcionaria apelar para um chá estranho. Pelo menos saíra de graça.

Chegou em sua Casa e retirou o casaco que trazia vestido por cima da camisa branca. A caminhada o aquecera. Foi para a cozinha, abrindo o pequeno pacote de "mato" que a velha havia lhe dado. Cheirou um pouco e não era tão ruim... Começou a aquecer a água para preparar a infusão.

Enquanto fervia o líquido, sentou-se à mesa, pensando se aquilo era realmente certo. Amava seu melhor amigo, mas será que, por insegurança, tinha o direito de violar seus pensamentos, tentando descobrir se o sentimento era recíproco?

Estava na corda bamba. A curiosidade e a dignidade o puxavam, cada uma para seu lado, quase o partindo em dois. A dignidade o levaria à dolorida incerteza... E a curiosidade matou o gato.

Mas o gato tem sete vidas, não?

Despejou todo o conteúdo do saquinho na caneca e esperou ficar pronto. Colocou gelo para que ficasse esfriasse até uma temperatura adequada para beber. O cheiro havia ficado bastante ruim. Colocou um pouco do chá numa xícara e bebeu, sentindo o gosto amargo descendo pela garganta. Sentiu a mesma vontade de vomitar como da vez em que vira o "sorriso" da velha.

Apoiou-se na pia, fazendo esforço para tudo não voltar pela garganta. Finalmente engoliu.

Da próxima vez, adicionaria açúcar.

Agora precisava testar. Será que realmente conseguiria ouvir os pensamentos dos outros depois de tomar aquele chá? Aioria e Miro deveriam estar treinando mais uma leva de crianças agora. Shaka estaria meditando ou coisa assim. Camus, Shura e Saga estavam fora, cumprindo ordens. Máscara da Morte, bem, não deveria ter uns pensamentos muito amigáveis...

Mas é claro! A última opção é sempre a melhor.

II

\- Olá, minhas rosinhas! O inverno está chegando de vocês deverão ficar bem protegidinhas do frio!

\- Boa tarde, Afrodite! – cumprimentou, chegando de mansinho.

\- Hã? – o Cavaleiro de Peixes virou-se um tanto assustado – Bom dia, Aldebaran! "Mas que merda! Tem que chegar assim de fininho?"

\- Funciona! – gritou, surpreso ao ouvir o que o outro dissera. Ou melhor, pensara.

\- Hã? O que funciona? - Afrodite meneou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Ora, nada... - Deu-se conta do que fizera, e tinha de consertar.

\- Mas você gritou que algo funcionava.

\- Gritei, é? Devo andar meio biruta...

\- Ah... - "Meio?"

Era realmente fantástico! Estava ouvindo o que os outros pensavam! Ou, melhor, lendo o que os outros pensavam... Sentindo o que os outros pensavam...

Ah, que se danasse! Estava fazendo algo do gênero.

\- Então, está protegendo as rosas para o inverno?

\- Sim, essa época é muito cruel para elas. Tenho que cuidar muito bem de minhas flores.

\- Ouvi você conversando com elas antes de eu chegar...

\- O que? – virou-se meio assustado – "Droga! Ele me ouviu conversando com as plantas! Deve estar pensando que sou retardado!"

\- De modo algum!

\- Como assim? - Afrodite meneou a cabeça novamente.

\- Como assim o que?

\- Não se faça de tonto! – Afrodite cruzou os braços, desconfiado. – Você disse "de modo algum". Porque você disse isso?

\- Ora... é porque... porque... Não é nada importante, mas... Bom, eu acho que conversar com as plantas é bom e ajuda no crescimento delas! – disse rapidamente, tentando se safar daquela situação.

\- Mesmo? – perguntou o sueco, ainda confuso – "Mas que gracinha. Ele é sensível apesar de ser grandão".

\- Sim, é muito importante!

\- Obrigado, Aldebaran. Se eu precisar de ajuda, bem, posso contar com você? – perguntou, meio sem jeito. Gostava de cuidar de suas rosas sozinho, mas qualquer um riria ao vê-lo conversar com as plantas. Quem sabe o Tourão não tivesse uma mão delicada para flores?

\- Oh, sim, se eu não estiver ocupado.

\- Para o inverno eu já preparei quase tudo, mas precisarei de muita ajuda no verão. - "Onde você poderá desfilar sem camisa, todo suado pelos jardins, transpirando com esse corpo de macho. Nossa, eu estou com uma ereção." - Ei, Aldebaran? Aonde vai?

O Cavaleiro de Casa de Touro desceu as escadarias mais rápido que uma bala. Passou rapidamente pelas Casas de Aquário, Capricórnio e quando se deu conta, já estava na casa de Escorpião, de onde Miro chegava do treino.

\- Aldebaran? - "Não! Agora não!"

\- Ah, oi, Miro! – Aquele pensamento o deixara curioso... – Está ocupado?

\- Eu? Não! Imagine... - "Vá embora logo! Está passando "Tomates Verdes Fritos" na televisão e eu não quero perder!"

Essa era boa! Miro vendo "Tomates Verdes Fritos"? Nem em sonho pensara isso!

Mas seria interessante irrita-lo um pouco...

\- Posso me sentar?

\- Sentar? - "Pelamordedeus, vá EMBORA!!"

\- É, pra gente conversar... Vi que terminou o treino mais cedo.

\- Os meninos estavam cansados. - "Estou perdendo o começo do filme!"

\- Bom, já que você não tem nada pra fazer, ficarei aqui a tarde toda, jogando papo pro ar, sabe?

\- Na verdade eu lembrei que tenho compromissos inadiáveis para fazer!

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo! - "Sai daqui antes que eu te meta uma agulha escarlate onde o sol não bate!"

\- Bom, também lembrei que tenho os meus... - Aldebaran ria-se por dentro.

\- Puxa... - "Ufa... Legal! Agora tchau e bênção! Vá pela sombra!"

Saiu dali um pouco mais calma, mas nem por isso, menos atento. Talvez, ouvir os pensamentos dos outros não fosse lá tão bom. Mas e quanto a Mu? Precisava ouvir os dele. Tinha algo para confirmar. Um sinal verde, uma placa de siga em frente. Qualquer coisa entre seus pensamentos que lhe desse uma pista, um sinal que fosse.

Pois bem, estava se habituando aos efeitos do chá. Era só uma questão de calma até que soubesses controlar tudo e ouvir o que Mu pensava sem se surpreender. Ta certo, Afrodite reparando em homens não era estranho, embora ser o alvo dos pensamentos baixos do sueco o fosse... Mas, de tudo até agora, Miro vendo um filme sensível era algo realmente bizarro!

Porém, tinha que reconhecer: Era divertido escutar essas coisas!

Decidiu descer até os campos de treinamento escutar os jovens recrutas. Talvez pudesse extrair algo interessante... Alguma idéia de aproximação, quem sabe?

Alguns minutos de caminhada e já via alguns garotos treinando, sobre o comando de Marin, que dava ordens incansavelmente.

\- Vamos pessoal, vamos! Querem ganhar uma armadura não? Então treinem com gosto!

\- Como está indo, Marin?

\- Ah, boa tarde, Aldebaran! Estamos indo bem... - "E agora, será que peço a ele?"

\- Mesmo?

\- Ah, sim! - "Peça! Não! ele vai rir de mim..."

\- Você parece preocupada.

\- É que eu tenho que dar um recado urgente para Shina, mas estou ocupada com os garotos... - "Por favor, se ofereça para cuidar deles! Preciso trocar meu absorvente e tomar um remédio para cólica menstrual!"

Teve de se segurar para não rir.

\- Quer que eu cuide dos meninos para você?

\- Faria esse favor? Volto rapidinho!

\- Claro! Sempre problemas!

\- Obrigada, Aldebaran!

Marin o deixou rapidamente, embora não pudesse correr muito devido às cólicas que sentia. Aproximou-se dos garotos, que golpeavam rochas enormes com força, reduzindo-as a pedaços lentamente.

\- Vamos lá rapazes! Rápido com isso!

"Mas que merda! Ainda vem um Cavaleiro de Ouro encher o saco!"

"Vou me esforçar pra ele contar para a senhorita Marin que sou bastante dedicado! Ela é tão sábia, tão imponente, tão bonita..."

"Quero dormir..."

"Eu tenho que ser forte... eu quero ajudar os outros... preciso quebrar a rocha..."

Ainda eram bastante jovens e tinham um bom tempo pela frente. Caminhou entre os rapazes, supervisionando e dando ordens para intensificar o treinamento, o que desagradou muitos deles, embora não externassem esse sentimento com palavras. Era divertido ouvir aqueles pensamentos tão diversos.

Meneou a cabeça, subitamente pensativo. Provavelmente, apenas um ou dois deles conseguiria uma armadura, apesar de todo empenho ou juventude. E isso não deixava de ser um tanto cruel...

Parou então à sombra de uma árvore e ficou pensando na sensação que teria ao ler os pensamentos de Mu. Provavelmente, acabaria também ouvindo Kiki, o que seria realmente divertido. Mas e quanto a Mu? E se ele não nutrisse o mesmo? Seria melhor ouvir uma negativa de sua boca ou de seus pensamentos?

Marin retornou alguns minutos depois e o despertou de seus devaneios, tocando-lhe no ombro. O Touro quase que deu um pulo de susto, mas logo procurou manter a pose.

\- Muito obrigado, Alde. - "Que bonitinho! Estava sonhando acordado!"

\- Ora, por nada! – tentava se manter sério perante a Amazona.

"Por Zeus, os meninos estão quase morrendo de tanto treinar!", pensou a ruiva, um tanto assustada com o estado dos pupilos, que estavam quase se arrastando pelo chão.

\- Acha que peguei pesado com eles? – perguntou-lhe, pois realmente havia deixado de prestar atenção nos treinos quando Mu invadiu seus pensamentos.

\- Ah, não, não, imagine! Eles tem de estar preparados pra isso! - "Mas é claro que pegou, coitados! Alguns não vão nem conseguir segurar os talheres para comer".

O moreno engoliu em seco. Realmente, Mu o deixava com a cabeça nas nuvens.

\- Bom, acho que vou indo.

\- Espere. Tenho algo para conversar com você.

\- Sobre a festa surpresa para Mu?

\- Ora, como sabia? Aioria deu a ideia nesta manhã. Está lendo meus pensamentos?

\- Hahaha, mas que bobagem, Marin! – Deu-se um tapa mental, ainda precisava tomar mais cuidado para não confundir os pensamentos com as falas de seus companheiros do templo. – É que também pensei que seria uma ideia agradável.

\- Hm, claro. Mas ele sugeriu que eu lhe procurasse, afinal, você era o único que tinha passe livre para Jamiel, não é?

\- Sim, de certo modo.

\- Então, você conhece Mu melhor do que todos aqui no Santuário. - "E se os boatos forem verdade, conhece até bem demais".

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ele realmente estava empenhado em tentar, mas dessa vez não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto. Que histórias corriam pelo Santuário a respeito de ambos?

\- Ei, não precisa ficar nervoso assim! – a mulher se assustou com a reação do Cavaleiro de Ouro – Apenas digo que vocês são bons amigos... "E amantes. Afinal, dizem que você voltava todo arranhado e mordido de Jamiel".

Então os outros não acreditaram que aquelas marcas se tratavam de ferimentos causados pelos obstáculos existentes para chegar até a Torre?

Bem... Não era à toa que diziam que ele não sabia mentir.

\- Então, acho que você conhece melhor o gosto do Mu. Poderíamos planejar a festa juntos, que tal? - "Daí depois vocês podem continuar a festa onde quiserem".

Nesse momento, Aldebaran desejou usar uma máscara para esconder o rubor de sua face.

\- E então, o que me diz? - "Por favor! Ninguém quer ajudar, até o Aioria tirou o corpo fora... Bom, o Afrodite quer, mas não acho que vá deixar a festa ter a cara do Mu".

\- Certo, certo. Eu ajudo. – ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Ótimo! Amanhã nos encontramos para combinar os detalhes. Tenho que voltar ao treinamento dos garotos agora.

Ao se virar, Águia tomou um tremendo susto: não havia mandado os rapazes interromperem os exercícios, e agora, todos estavam caídos no chão, gemendo de dor e balbuciando coisas sem sentido.

\- Ce-certo meninos, descanso de meia-hora! - "Isso se nenhum de vocês morrer, é claro".

\- Bom, então eu vou indo! Amanhã conversamos mais a respeito da festa!

Touro prosseguiu seu caminho, contemplativo, observando as outras pessoas que iam e vinham. Um grupo de jovens guerreiros pensando em como o clima estava quente, duas meninas conversando amigavelmente enquanto se alfinetavam em pensamentos, um guarda que olhava discretamente para os seios expostos de uma serva que passava com uma cesta de frutas que, por sua vez, pensava no quão grosseiro e feioso era o guarda.

E ainda assim, volta e meia, Mu invadia seus pensamentos.

Então os outros Cavaleiros sabiam, ou pelos menos suspeitavam, que ambos tinham um caso. Isso era verdade: Além de amigos, ele e Áries eram amantes de longa data. Haviam se envolvido desde antes da partida de Mu e mantiveram o relacionamento durante o exílio.

Entretanto, além do prazer e da amizade, nunca haviam usado a palavra "amor".

Não que a ideia de se declaram a Mu não tivesse lhe passado pela cabeça. Várias vezes, ponderou se o ariano aceitaria um pedido de namoro, mas lhe faltava a coragem para fazê-lo.

Além disso, ao contrário de muitas pessoas regidas por sua constelação, Mu era extremamente racional e frio em certos aspectos. O sexo era um deles.

"-Não é justo eu te exigir fidelidade, Alde. Você está no Santuário, rodeado de gente. Mulheres e homens bonitos. Mais bonitos do que eu." - Áries lhe dizia, com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro macio, quase lhe escondendo os olhos, que não queriam encarar o moreno.

"Eu estou tranquilo Mu. Não pense nesse tipo de coisa" - Ele respondia, apertando-o junto ao peito.

"É injusto, Alde" - Ergueu o pescoço procurando encara-lo.

"Não. Seria injusto com você" - Ele devolveu a declaração, lançando-lhe um olhar sério.

"Alde, nós somos amigos..."- Uma breve pausa. - "E somos amantes." - Outra pausa. - "Mas não somos namorados. Não posso te cobrar fidelidade".

"Eu não preciso de mais ninguém. Além do mais, você não se encontra com outras pessoas".

"Você acha que nós vivemos num conto de fadas" -Ele disse, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Subiu no colo do maior e beijou-o novamente, movendo os quadris sobre o membro adormecido, procurando desperta-lo novamente.

"Já disse que não preciso de outras pessoas"- As mãos fortes de Aldebaran envolveram a cintura de seu amante, deslizando até as nádegas, apertando-as com gosto. - "Além do mais, você dá conta do meu fogo direitinho..."

E avançou sobre o peitoral dele, buscando os mamilos rosados, arrancando um leve grito de prazer de seu parceiro, seguido de uma risada.

"Seu bobo!" - Deu-lhe um tapa no ombro, apenas de brincadeira. Então, fechou os olhos, deixando-o tomar conta de seu corpo novamente.

\- Nós não somos namorados. - Touro sussurrou baixinho, enquanto subia as escadarias de volta para sua Casa Zodiacal.

Embora amasse Mu com todas as forças, nunca havia lhe dito uma palavra, enquanto Áries preferia racionalizar o envolvimento de ambos devido à delicadeza da situação.

Não, Mu não era um homem insensível. Havia sido treinado pelo Grande Ancião, num regime marcado pela rigidez e pelo isolamento. Por isso, era uma pessoa calma, pensativa, que não demonstrava o que sentia a ninguém.

Exceto a ele.

Os cabelos arroxeados escondiam parte da face, deixando à vista apenas parte de seus olhos e de sua boca. Levou a mão até a testa dele e removeu a cabeleira de seu rosto, admirando seu sorriso sincero. O ariano ainda arfava baixinho após terem consumado o ato.

"O seu sorriso é tão lindo".

Mu corou e não lhe respondeu nada. Inclinou o rosto em direção ao dele, beijando-o na testa.

"Você devia sorrir mais. Tem fama de carrancudo no Santuário" - Aldebaran prosseguiu.

"Não me importo com o que os outros pensam" - O companheiro lhe disse, sem deixar de sorrir - "E eles não são dignos do meu sorriso".

"Ora, isso é uma tremenda maldade!"- Touro respondeu, soltando uma gargalhada.

Áries balançou a cabeça, colando a testa na do parceiro, encarando-o.

"Não é. Eu não sorrio para ninguém, além de você. Nem mesmo para meu Mestre. Você é especial para mim. Conquistou o meu sorriso, Alde. Ele é apenas seu. "- Ele disse, com seriedade, deixando o taurino sem palavras. O moreno o olhava quase que como hipnotizado e, então avançou, beijando-o novamente.

Caiu a noite. Touro não saiu mais de casa. Buscava nas memórias as recordações daquele tempo. As escapadas às escondidas – que depois se tornaram conhecidas e, posteriormente, permissivas. O caminho tortuoso até Jamiel. O rosto de Mu quando ele o viu, pela primeira vez, do alto da Torre. E os abraços, e os beijos e...

Rolou na cama. Buscava em seus lençóis o cheiro do amante. Precisava tocá-lo. Precisava tê-lo novamente. Teve de saciar sozinho naquela noite. Uma, duas, cinco vezes.

\- Mu... – ele sussurrava, mordendo o lençol para não gemer alto.

III

\- Nossa, você está com uma cara péssima! Aliás, está assim há dias. Tem dormido direito?

Marin estava realmente preocupada com Aldebaran. O Cavaleiro realmente estava sendo uma mão na roda nos preparativos para a festa de Mu: ajudou a definir o cardápio, a encomendar as bebidas, a organizar o salão. No entanto, apesar de ser um ótimo ajudante, Touro aparecia sempre com profundas olheiras.

E o mais assustador: Parecia adivinhar tudo o que ela pensava.

\- Já te disse que estou bem. Não há motivos para se preocupar – Aldebaran respondeu, procurando acalmá-la, enquanto prendia a faixa de boas vindas na parede.

A recepção era uma questão de honra: queria que tudo estivesse perfeito, nos mínimos detalhes.

Não ia ser um evento muito grande. Apenas os Cavaleiros de Ouro e alguns poucos de Prata. Mesmo assim, queria que fosse perfeito.

Encomendou o tipo de vinho que sabia ser do gosto de Mu. Instruiu os cozinheiros a prepararem apenas as iguarias que agradaria ao companheiro. Cuidou para que o salão fosse decorado com flores nativas de áreas de altitude e que custaram uma nota preta na floricultura, mas ele não se importava. As toalhas eram de tonalidades semelhantes ao roxo, cor favorita do ariano.

"Ele se preocupa tanto com o Mu. Devem ser realmente namorados. Acho isso tão bonitinho". - Os pensamentos de Marin sobre a relação entre Touro e Áries eram constantes. Aldebaran havia aprendido a disfarçar bem as reações que tinha ao ouvi-los.

Sentia um misto de alegria e dor: a relação entre ele e Mu parecia ser descrita como um grande romance, do qual todos pareciam nutrir certa admiração.

Todavia, ele sabia que a palavra amor nunca havia sido menciona em nenhum momento nos encontros com o amante.

\- Bom, acho que acabamos por hoje. Amanhã teremos uma grande festa, de verdade! – Marin respondeu, sentindo-se satisfeita pelo resultado da arrumação.

\- Sim, isso é verdade. Ainda falta uma coisinha.

\- O que é? - "Será que ele vai comprar um buquê de flores especial para Mu?"

\- Vou preparar um doce do meu país que é o favorito de Mu. Chama-se brigadeiro.

\- Que nem o nome da patente militar?

\- Sim, isso mesmo. Ele foi criado para a campanha política de um militar do meu país. Isso na década de 50. Agora está em praticamente todas as festas de aniversário. O Kiki também adora, afinal, é quase como chocolate puro.

\- Ah, parece delicioso. - "Chocolate? Nossa, eu adoro chocolate. Se eu pudesse..."

\- Você quer vir junto? Pode experimentar enquanto eu preparo.

\- Se não for incomodar... - "Chocolate! Chocolate!"

\- Não, não. Vamos!

Os dois caminharam em direção à Casa de Touro, conversando sobre a festa e outros assuntos. Marin externou novamente sua preocupação com Aldebaran, e este sabia que era algo sincero, pois podia ler seus pensamentos. O taurino mantinha a postura firme e dizia que se tratava apenas de um certo nervosismo pela chegada de Mu.

A verdade, é que não conseguia deixar de pensar em como agir quando o amigo chegasse. E o pior: e se ele não quisesse um relacionamento sério, agora que estava livre do exílio e podia se encontrar com outras pessoas?

Procurou afastar essas ideias e se concentrar na conversa com Marin e nos preparativos do brigadeiro. A Amazona estava um tanto desconfortável por estar na Casa de um Cavaleiro de Ouro com quem não tinha tanta intimidade. Como bom anfitrião, Aldebaran procurou quebrar o gelo.

\- Não precisa ficar tão tensa. Não há nada demais em minha casa.

\- Acho que todo Templo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro emana respeito. Não é tão fácil se acostumar com a atmosfera do local. - "Nossa, que lugar mais bem arrumado. Quantos livros. E, oh, que quadros mais bonitos! Parece uma galeria de arte misturada com biblioteca".

Touro ficava contente com os elogios da amiga. Realmente se esforçava muito para manter sua casa limpa, confortável, além de lhe dar um toque pessoal. Dirigiram-se à cozinha, onde o Cavaleiro pôs-se a arrumar os ingredientes sobre a pia. Marin o observava atentamente. Não esperava que um homem como Aldebaran fosse um cozinheiro. Naquele pouco tempo de convivência diária, descobriu diferentes nuances de sua personalidade. O taurino sabia disso e, de certo modo, sentia-se orgulhoso.

\- Tome. Se vai ser minha ajudante, terá de usar avental – ele lhe ofereceu um avental com uma grande rosa vermelha à frente, e outras pequenas rosas da mesma cor, que espalhavam sobre o tecido.

\- Ah, que lindo! - "Nossa, eu devo estar parecendo uma colegial agora. Se bem que um homem que usa um avental assim só poder ser gay". - O que é isso? Se engasgou?

\- Não, nada... foi só saliva – Aldebaran tossia. Porque sempre tinham que implicar com aquele avental?

\- Antes de começar, posso pegar um pouco de água? Estou com sede.

\- Sem problemas. Tome – Ele abriu o armário e lhe deu um copo – Pode se servir à vontade na geladeira.

Tinha tudo o que precisava: leite, chocolate em pó, leite condensado, manteiga e ovos. Gostava muito de cozinhar para Mu, especialmente quando fazia brigadeiro. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que servira o doce para o amigo.

"Eu não vou comer isso. Parece enjoativo. Olha só, é quase como chocolate puro!"- Áries fazia uma careta, enquanto mergulhava o dedo indicador na massa doce e negra.

"Não seja enjoado! Você vai gostar. Anda, experimenta!"- Aldebaran insistia, empurrando a travessa de brigadeiro na direção do amante.

"Não! Meu Mestre disse que os doces são uma ótima maneira de se morrer pela boca!".

"É porque seu mestre nunca comeu o meu brigadeiro".

"Fico imaginando a cena: você chegando e oferecendo doces ao Senhor do Santuário em uma bandeja de prata. Ele se viraria para você e não diria uma só palavra. Lançaria aquele olhar que conhecemos bem, aquele típico para espantar cachorro sarnento. Depois, ele me alertaria: o seu amigo, o brasileiro, é escravo do açúcar" - Mu então lambeu o indicador, saboreando aquela iguaria. Não era de todo ruim.

"Bom, se é assim... vou comer sozinho!"- Afundou uma colher no doce, enchendo-a de brigadeiro e levando-a à boca, degustando lentamente.

"Ei, não coma isso tudo sozinho! Vai perder o seu tanquinho"- O ariano agarrava-se à cintura dele, corando levemente com o próprio comentário.

"Não ligo. Sou gostoso de qualquer jeito!"- Mostrou-lhe a língua, fazendo uma careta divertida, enquanto continuava a comer.

"Seu bobo, pare com isso!" -Agarrou o braço do moreno e puxou a colher, que bateu de leve em seus lábios. - "Ora, que sujeira!", passou a língua sobre os mesmos, procurando remover o doce que havia melado seu rosto, sentindo o sabor de chocolate e leite condensado.

"Sim, muita sujeira!" - Touro comentou, falando de boca cheia apenas para provocá-lo.

"Isso... isso é bom".

"Eu te disse".

"Quero mais".

"Não, agora esse é só meu" - Afastou-lhe o recipiente de doce.

"Como assim?", Áries perguntou, indignado.

"Você não queria. Agora é só meu!" - O taurino o provocou, piscando.

"Não! Me dá!" - Mu ria, tentando tomar-lhe a colher.

"Quer mesmo experimentar, hum?"- Aldebaran o segurou pela cintura, virando-o de costas para si, agarrando-o num abraço firme.

"O que está fazendo?" - Surpreso, o ariano tentou reagir, mas parou quando viu a colher de doce sendo exibida diante de seu rosto. Corou levemente e a lambeu, saboreando o chocolate. - "É tão gostoso".

"É sim" - Touro mergulhou novamente a colher na panela de doce e então, passou no pescoço do amante.

"Cuidado! Seu desastrado!" - Mu ria, sentindo um arrepio com o corpo colado no do moreno e a temperatura morna do doce. Sentiu então a língua de Aldebaran percorrer seu pescoço, arrancando-lhe um gemido. - "Alde...".

"Relaxe. Deixe eu degustar o brigadeiro em você. Depois será a sua vez"- Disse ao pé do ouvido do companheiro, quase que num sussurro. Em seguida, o pegou pela cintura e o sentou sobre a pia.

"O que está fazendo? Seu bobo!", o ariano gargalhava.

"Calma" - Deu-lhe um beijo quente, invadindo a boca do amante com a língua, buscando a dele com voracidade. Enquanto o distraía, levantava a túnica de Mu, expondo seu pênis levemente ereto - "Não está usando cuecas? Faz isso só pra me provocar"

E antes que o outro pudesse protestar, lambuzou-o com brigadeiro.

"Eu sei que você gosta. Humm!" - Áries lhe mordeu o lábio, em protesto, "O que vai fazer, seu pervertido?".

Touro não lhe respondeu. Sorriu, de modo malicioso, abaixando-se entre suas pernas...

\- AAAHHH! CREDO! É ASSIM QUE VOCÊS COMEM ISSO? – Marin berrou, desesperada, dando um grande susto em Aldebaran.

\- Oi? Como assim?

\- Aliás, o que foi isso? Eu... eu assisti... você e o Mu... Parecia um filme!

\- Do-do que está falando? – Touro agora estava realmente assustado.

\- Daquilo! Mu, você e o brigadeiro!

\- Espera aí, como vo... o que você tomou? – Touro avançou rapidamente em direção á visitante.

\- F-foi esse chá aí! – Marin ficou assustado ao ver aquele homem enorme caminhando rapidamente em sua direção. Se fosse um caminhão, podia muito bem atropelá-la.

\- Não, não vou te atropelar! Não sou nenhum caminhão desgovernado, certo? Por Zeus! Você disse que ia tomar água!

\- Eu perguntei se podia tomar o chá, mas você não respondeu e, de repente, eu estava assistindo a... aquilo! Parecia um filme pornô misturado com programa de culinária! E como sabe que pensei que você ia me atropelar como um caminhão?

\- Ah... bem...

\- O quê? O chá tem uma droga que faz ler mentes? Não! Isso é muito maluco!

"Já que você pode ler meus pensamentos, podíamos conversar em silêncio. Ninguém mais precisa saber disso, certo?" – Aldebaran tentou lhe pedir, embora Marin ainda estivesse bastante alterada.

\- Eu não estou alterada! Mas que diabos vocês homens tem de achar que as mulheres estão sempre alteradas! – Ela se irritou, dando uns tapas fortes nos ombros de Touro,. – "E eu não vou conversar por pensamentos com você! Isso aqui não é 'O Iluminado!'"

"Você acabou de fazer isso!"

"Não, não fiz!" E pare de invadir os meus pensamentos! Você me drogou com esse chá! – a Amazona alternava a conversa entre as palavras que dizia e aquilo que pensava em dizer, ainda sem acreditar que algo assim estava acontecendo.

\- Eu não te droguei! Você disse que ia pegar água! – Aldebaran gesticulava nervosamente, sem saber o que fazer para acalmar aquela mulher. Ela ainda ficaria ainda mais irritada se soubesse que ele já estava usando o chá há alguns dias.

\- Como assim, alguns dias? Você leu tudo o que eu pensei durante os preparativos pra festa? E sobre a minha cólica menstrual? Você é um porco! "Bom, pelo menos eu estava certa sobre a questão do Mu".

\- Não – Touro respondeu, baixinho, quase inaudível.

\- Há algo errado aqui, senhor? – era um dos servos responsáveis pela vigia diurna, que parou à entrada da Casa Zodiacal e ajoelhou-se em sinal de respeito – Eu ouvi gritos e resolvi verificar se está tudo bem.

Marin não sabia como reagir. Seu anfitrião estava amuado, encolhido na cadeira da cozinha. Tomou a frente.

\- Não se preocupe. Sou a Amazona de Águia. Estávamos preparando algo quando vi um inseto e me assustei.

\- Um inseto? – o homem perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Sim, um inseto. Uma barata. Mas já está tudo bem! O Cavaleiro de Ouro a matou.

\- Ah, sim senhora. Desculpe incomodar. - "Mas que caralho: colocam uma mulher com medo de barata para defender o Santuário".

\- Ela voou, sabia? Você já viu uma barata voando? Também ia gritar se visse!

\- Ei, calma! – Aldebaran disse, um tanto rude, porém logo se acalmou e completou em pensamentos. – "Não vai querer chamar mais a atenção. Essa situação já está bastante esquisita".

\- Certo – Marin assentiu com a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para Touro.

Agora que podia ler sua mente, entendeu como funcionava o relacionamento de Aldebaran e Mu. O taurino nem mesmo se incomodava de tentar camuflar seus pensamentos: expunha-os como um livro aberto e de fácil acesso para a ruiva.

"Então... você não sabe se o Mu realmente gosta de você? Digo, a ponto de te namorar?"

Albebaran puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. Não conseguia encarar Marin. Toda aquela situação o deixara bastante nervoso; e o chá já não era mais um segredo. Além disso, pelo menos uma pessoa já sabia a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Áries. Eles tinham uma forte amizade e um caso tórrido. Mas um relacionamento amoroso nunca havia se estabelecido oficialmente.

"Mu sempre tratou isso de modo bastante racional. Dizia que evitaria sofrimentos para ambas as partes", Aldebaran lhe respondeu, sem erguer a cabeça.

"Acho que você foi extremo demais, Alde. Não conheço o Cavaleiro de Áries, mas você deve pensar que a situação agora é outra. Não se trata mais do exílio e vocês estarão juntos".

\- Vamos cozinhar – disse o Cavaleiro, desviando do assunto, caminhando em direção ao fogão.

"Você é realmente um cabeça-dura! Mas tudo bem, eu não tenho o direito de me meter na sua vida. Faça o que achar necessário" – Marin bufou de raiva, tirando o avental e jogando-o sobre a mesa.

Aldebaran colocou a panela no fogo alto e despejou os ingredientes na mesma, começando a mexer. Não se importava com o comportamento da Amazona. Usaria o chá e era sua decisão final.

"As coisas não são tão simples. Mu encontrará um outro Santuário, conhecerá outras pessoas. Antes ele só tinha a mim".

"Ele tinha a você porque te escolheu!" – Águia gritou em pensamento.

"Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você não o conhece!" – esbravejou Touro, finalmente se virando para a Amazona.

"Aioria me contou. Disse que foi com você a Jamiel uma vez, pois você era a única garantia de que poderia adentrar aquelas terras. Ele descreveu Áries como uma pessoa extremamente fria, mas cuja a personalidade mudava quando estava perto".

Aldebaran não soube o que responder. Ele sabia que Mu lhe considerava uma pessoa especial, mas não deixava de acreditar que isso era fruto das circunstâncias.

Afastou o pensamento. Não. O ariano agora teria uma nova vida e, por mais que quisesse, Touro não poderia afastá-lo das possibilidades de conhecer novos parceiros. Também acreditava que a amizade seria posta em risco caso ele insistisse num namoro sem que esta fosse a vontade de Áries.

\- Isso vai queimar. – Marin o interrompeu, indo até o fogão e mexendo novamente a mistura do brigadeiro – Venha, me ensine a fazer. "Eu acho esse tipo de pensamento uma grande bobagem da sua parte, Alde. Mas se usar esse chá te deixa mais tranquilo, vá em frente".

\- Ah, certo. Vou adicionar um pouco de leite. "Você não entende, Marin. Ele é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim. Se ele não corresponder ao meu amor, quero manter a amizade. Não posso arriscar isso tudo".

\- E devo mexer assim? Mais rápido? "São as coisas da vida, Alde. Mas sabe, pelos boatos que correm pelo Santuário, todos acreditam que você e o Mu já são mais do que casados".

\- Isso. Cuidado para não grudar no fundo. "O que os outros dizem não me interessa. Eles não sabem nada sobre o nosso relacionamento".

\- O cheiro é bom. Mal posso esperar para provar. "Você é inseguro demais. E eu não deixo de imaginar esse chá como um tipo de trapaça".

\- Assim está bom. Vamos colocar nessas travessas e guardar na geladeira para resfriar. "Como assim, uma trapaça?"

\- Demora muito para isso? Estou com muita vontade de provar. "Pelo que sei, nunca ouvi falar de um relacionamento que começasse apenas porque uma pessoa leu os pensamentos da outra. Não funcionou assim entre mim e Aioria".

\- Não muito. Uma meia-hora. Se comer muito quente, pode causar dor de barriga. "Com vocês foi diferente. Todos sabiam que vocês deveriam ficar juntos".

\- Bom, isso seria muito desagradável. "Oh, sim, e onde mais ouvi as pessoas comentando sobre um casal nesses mesmos moldes? Ah, lembrei! Você e Mu!"

Aldebaran bateu a porta da geladeira com força, quase a derrubando no chão. Marin deu alguns passos para trás, assustada com aquela reação violenta. Touro então se apoiou sobre o eletrodoméstico e fechou os olhos, sentindo raiva de si mesmo.

"Alde, não se crucifique tanto".

"Naquele dia em Jamiel, no dia do brigadeiro... Eu estranhei o jeito do Mu agir. Ele nunca criticava a minha comida, sempre aceitava tudo de bom grado. Depois, à noite, ele me contou que viu em minha mochila uma advertência por deixar o Santuário. Ele me disse que não queria mais que eu voltasse para lá e que estava sendo desagradável para que eu me afastasse dele, pois ele temia por minha vida".

"E você parou de visitá-lo?"

"Eu passei a viajar com uma freqüência ainda maior, Marin" – Touro lhe respondeu, encarando-a com os olhos vermelhos, expondo as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto – "No começo, ele brigou comigo, tentou me expulsar de Jamiel. Quase me matou, o desgraçado! Mas ele viu que eu não ia desistir".

A Amazona ficou surpresa. Aquele gigante estava desmoronando a sua frente, sofrendo por amor. Abraçou-o com cuidado e lhe ofereceu um ombro amigo, esperando que o grandalhão terminasse de chorar. Os pensamentos do Cavaleiro se embaralhavam em uma confusão imensa, de modo que ele parecia não prestar atenção no que ela pensava. Levou aproximadamente meia-hora para que o moreno recuperasse a compostura.

\- Bom, eu devo ir agora. "E tente se controlar, certo? Creio que Áries ficará extremamente feliz ao vê-lo amanhã".

\- Espere – Touro foi até a geladeira e pegou uma das travessas, entregando-a à Amazona – Essa é pra você.

\- S-sério?

\- Sim, por me ajudar hoje. "E por tentar me entender".

\- Muito obrigado, Alde! – ela sorriu e o abraçou forte, aceitando o presente – "E por favor, não se martirize tanto. As coisas correram melhor do que você imagina".

\- Não há de que. "Prefiro estar preparado para o pior, Marin".

\- Preciso ir. Nos vemos amanhã na festa. "Se é assim, Alde, vou te dar um conselho. Não pense que estou querendo te desanimar, mas lembre-se: se você descobrir que Mu não está interessado em namoro, seja através da boca ou dos pensamentos dele, a dor que você sentirá será a mesma".

\- Boa noite.

Touro se recolheu cedo naquela noite, mas demorou a dormir. Não tinha pensado no que faria caso Mu não retribuísse seus sentimentos. Precisou tomar um calmante, porém, acordava de hora em hora, por conta dos pesadelos.


	2. Chapter 2

O avião pousou no horário previsto, e Saga elogiou a pontualidade do piloto. A Operação Volta ao Lar foi um sucesso. Os técnicos do aeroporto direcionaram a escada de passageiros até a porta do avião sob os olhares atentos da comitiva dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Com exceção de Shura e Máscara da Morta, que preferiram se ausentar sem dar motivos, todos os demais estavam ali.

Aldebaran tomara o chá havia pouco tempo e a bebida começava a fazer efeito. Miro e Aioria eram os mais animados e pensavam em como seriam seus relacionamentos com o Cavaleiro recém-chegado. Camus e Shaka também pensavam nisso, embora com menos ansiedade, mantendo seus ares taciturnos. Afrodite se indagava se o ariano era bonito. Já Saga era atormentado com a seguinte pergunta: "ele será capaz de me perdoar pelo que fiz com seu Mestre?"

\- Estão vindo – Miro anunciou, visivelmente animado.

Quem desceu primeiro foi Kiki, que correu pelas escadas e, então, até a frente da aeronave, admirando-a.

\- Hahaha! Isso foi muito legal! Tomara que a gente consiga andar de avião de novo! – O garoto com cabelos da cor do fogo então voltou o olhar para a os sete homens que os esperavam ali – AH! Aldebaran! – E correu em direção ao taurino, como um foguete.

Fazia tempo que ele não via o menino. Aquele grito tão cheio de alegria aqueceu seu coração e ele se abaixou para receber a criança, que pulou em seus braços com força.

\- Ei, como vai garotão? Você realmente cresceu, hein? – Colocou-o sobre os ombros, como costumava fazer, arrancando mais gargalhadas de Kiki, que se segurava em seu pescoço.

\- Eu tive muitas saudades de você, Alde!

"O que? Eles tiveram um filho?" - Camus pensou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Ai que gracinha! Eu também quero engravidar! Como será que eles conseguiram" - Desejou Afrodite, com um sorriso.

"Por Buda, isso não deveria ser possível"- Shaka levou uma das mãos aos queixo, tentando compreender a situação.

"Melhor eu verificar se as camisinhas que e a Marin usamos são seguras. Afinal, se até um desses dois engravidou..."- Aioria coçou a nuca, bastante preocupado. Por um instante, temeu que as estranhas "antecipações"que Marin fizera de seus pensamentos na noite anterior fossem sinais do início de uma gravidez.

\- MU ADOTOU O GAROTO! - berrou o taurino, de modo tão alto que deixou a todos assustados. Sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha, enquanto Kiki continuava a falar sobre a viagem e sobre como era bom vê-lo novamente.

\- Kiki, não faça bagunça! – A voz calma de Mu direcionou a atenção de todos para o avião. Vestindo uma túnica branca com detalhes em marrom e portando a armadura nas costas, Áries descia as escadas para se juntar aos companheiros.

Saga caminhou em direção ao recém-chegado, seguido pelos demais. Apenas Aldebaran não se moveu, contemplando Mu à distância, mantendo Kiki nos ombros.

\- Em nome dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, lhe dou as boas vindas ao Santuário – Saga disse, num tom pomposo, e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

O ariano aceitou o aperto de mão. Em seguida, os demais se aproximaram para cumprimentá-lo. O ariano estava surpreso. Conhecera os demais Cavaleiros quando ainda era criança e deixou o Santuário muito cedo. Não teve tempo de criar vínculos com nenhum deles e, embora fosse recebido com cordialidade, sentia-se um estranho no ninho. Aceitou todos os apertos de mão com seriedade, mantendo-se muito tranquilo.

Não gostava de se sentir o centro das atenções, mas seria inevitável fugir disso por alguns dias, até que todos se acostumassem com sua presença. Os demais Cavaleiros lhe perguntavam sobre a viagem, sobre como era estar de volta, e ele não sabia exatamente o que responder. Kiki logo veio se juntar aos demais para ser apresentado aos Cavaleiro. Tentava tratar todos com polidez, mas não deixava de pensar. - "Porque o Alde não se aproxima? Será que está zangado comigo?"

Touro então pareceu despertar. Estava tão absorto pensando no que o parceiro pensaria que nem havia se aproximado dele. Caminhou lentamente até ele, procurando manter a pose. Quando notaram a aproximação, os demais abriram caminho e, após tanto tempo, Aldebaran e Mu ficaram frente à frente.

"Será que vão se beijar?"

"Que bonitinhos!"

\- É bom tê-lo de volta – Touro disse, um tanto envergonhado, esboçando um sorriso.

"Só vai dizer isso?"

"Cara, essa é a pior recepção de um namorado que eu já vi".

"Beija ele! Beija".

\- É bom ser recebido por um amigo – disse Áries, olhando-o nos olhos – "Queria muito que ele me abraçasse, mas com todos esses outros aqui eu..." Ah! – foi envolvido pelos braços fortes do companheiro, que o aninhou junto ao seu peito, alisando-lhe os cabelos compridos. – "Ah, Alde, como eu queria não ter vergonha dessas coisas como você. Eu senti tanto a falta de seus abraços. Tanto".

"Ah, agora sim".

"Não vai rolar beijo? Quero beijo! Mas um abraço é melhor do que nada".

\- Seja bem vindo, Mu! – Aldebaran lhe disse, com um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Alde. "Sim, finalmente me sinto em casa. Só queria ter a sua capacidade de ignorar o que os outros pensam e aproveitar o momento".

Touro estava um tanto desconfortável naquela situação. Agiu por impulso, abraçando Mu, o que despertou uma série de comentários silenciosos sobre a ocasião. Mas com mil diabos! Esse monte de tarados realmente não tem nada melhor pra fazer além de ficar tirando conclusões sobre os relacionamentos alheios? Lançou-lhes um olhar ferino, esperando que isso acalma-se os ânimos, porém, o resultado foi justamente o contrário:

"Hey, tudo bem, a gente já sabe que o Carneiro é seu! Pode ficar!", pensaram quase todos os Cavaleiros ao mesmo tempo, deixando-o corado de vergonha. Suspirou. Precisava acabar logo com isso, ou ia enlouquecer no meio de tantos pensamentos.

\- Bom, o que estamos esperando? – Disse Aldebaran, segurando nos ombros de Mu, sorrindo para ele. – Nós preparamos uma festa de boas vindas para você. É algo simples, que ajudará você a se enturmar.

\- Eba! Uma festa! – Kiki comemorou, dando pulinhos de alegria. – "Espero que Alde tenha feito daquele doce de chocolate!"

\- Ah, verdade? "Nunca gostei muito dessas festas, mas acho que não haverá nenhum mal em me divertir um pouco" – Pensou o ariano, enquanto voltava-se para os colegas – Fico contente por terem preparado essa festa.

\- Por nada!

\- É, nós só queremos que se sinta em casa.

"Mas que bando de tratantes! Estão agindo como se eles tivessem feito tudo!" - O taurino lançou-lhes um novo olhar de fúria que fez o grupo se amontoar, quase que se abraçando num bolinho humano em torno de Shaka, que foi empurrado para a frente dos demais, como se eleito porta-voz dos demais Cavaleiros. Tremendo nas bases, pois antecipava que levaria um Grande Chifre na boca do estômago, Shaka procurou expor um pouco de sensatez para acalmar os ânimos.

\- N-n-na verdade, foi o Aldebaran quem fez quase tudo "Esses malditos! Vou mandar todos por uma longa viagem pelos círculos do inferno!".

\- Verdade? – Mu voltou-se para o amigo de longa data e sorriu com sinceridade. Touro o conhecia bem e sabia que tipo de festividade o agradava – Muito obrigado. "Pelo visto, Alde continua sendo o único Cavaleiro normal por aqui. Esses outros continuam tão estranhos quanto antigamente".

\- Bom, vamos andando –Disse Saga, tomando a frente dos demais.

Gêmeos tocou o ombro direito do ariano, convidando para caminhar ao seu lado. Enquanto subiam as escadarias rumo ao salão, o Cavaleiro da Terceira Casa iniciou um falatório de boas-vindas, dizendo o quão importante considerava o retorno de um Soldado exilado, a necessidade de se preservar a união no Santuário em tempos difíceis e de preparar as futuras gerações. Foram seguidos por Kiki, que prestava atenção nas palavras do outro Cavaleiro, mantendo-se em silêncio.

Saga não havia mudado nada. Nas poucas palavras trocadas com o ariano, havia se revelado um sujeito burocrático e ordeiro que sabia muito bem dirigir o Santuário. Primeiramente, externou seu arrependimento pela morte de Shion. Mu aceitou as desculpas e disse que não tinha interesse em remoer o passado. Muita água já havia passado por debaixo da ponte. O geminiano considerou aquela reação fria demais, porém, não insistiu no assunto, já que ele mesmo reconhecia que palavras não poderiam mudar a história.

Explicou-lhe também suas funções, como a defesa da Primeira Casa Zodiacal e o treinamento dos jovens candidatos à uma armadura. O novo Mestre concordou que Kiki poderia treinar sob a tutela de Áries, mas recomendou que ele tivesse liberdade para ter contato com outras crianças.

\- Isso vai ser demais! Apesar que já venho treinando com o Mestre Mu há algum tempo! – Disse o garoto com cabelos cor-de-fogo.

\- Que bom. Imagino que já deva ser bastante poderoso para a idade. – Saga comentou, com um sorriso.

\- É, mas eu poderia ser mais. O Mestre Mu ainda me vê muito como filho e não gosta de forçar os treinamentos! – Kiki complementou, com um ar convencido.

\- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender – O ariano disse, acariciando os cabelos do garoto – Algum problema, Saga?

Áries estranhou a expressão no rosto de Gêmeos. Ele parecia desconcertado e até mesmo envergonhado.

\- Ah não, não é nada. – O outro tentou disfarçar, mantendo a compostura. – É que nunca vi um pupilo desenvolver uma relação tão forte com o mestre.

\- Hum... – o Cavaleiro da Primeira Casa observava que Kiki, que havia corrido alguns degraus acima e acenava para ambos. Levantou a mão e lhe retribuiu o gesto, voltando-se então para Saga. – Não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Ele é um jovem bastante esforçado. Talvez seja apenas o caso de Aldebaran e eu exigirmos mais dele.

\- Aldebaran? – Gêmeos arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Sim. Somos os pais dele. – Áries concluiu, olhando para trás. Seus olhos encontraram os do moreno e ele sorriu em público, mas sorriu apenas para ele.

O novo Mestre do Santuário respirou fundo. Talvez, naquela situação, não fosse tão difícil trazer o assunto à tona. Olhou para Kiki, que continuava a subir. Apenas Mu caminhava ao seu lado, uma vez que os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam ficado para trás. Tomou fôlego.

\- Então os boatos não devem lhe incomodar.

\- Boatos? Que tipo de boatos? Aldebaran me disse que seria perfeitamente seguro voltar, já que os conflitos internos haviam terminado – Áries aqueceu o cosmos, irritado com a ideia de que os boatos sobre sua traição ainda eram disseminados.

\- Não estou falando disso. – Saga não pôde conter o riso, porém, logo retomou seu ar de seriedade. – Na verdade, como Touro era o único a visitá-lo em Jamiel, o boato sobre vocês manterem um relacionamento amoroso espalhou-se rapidamente. Por isso, peço que não estranhe se alguns começarem a tratá-los como um casal. Você sabe como são os servos. E claro, até mesmo alguns Cavaleiros se prestaram a fazer fofocas.

\- Como um casal... – Mu repetiu baixinho, olhando para os degraus, sem deixar de acompanhar o geminiano, que desviou do assunto para voltar a falar sobre a situação do Santuário.

A partir desse ponto, Áries não prestou a menor atenção na conversa. Lógico que estava ciente dos boatos, pois vira as inúmeras advertências recebidas pelo amigo, guardadas em sua mochila de viagem. "São como souvenires de nossos encontros", Touro lhe dizia, embora ele não achasse graça naquela exposição ao risco. Mas se as notificações existiam, era porque as pessoas comentavam e faziam esse assunto chegar aos ouvidos do Grande Mestre.

Entretanto, assunto já não parecia mais ser um imbróglio. Saga havia tocado no assunto muito tranquilamente, e pelo que dissera, o "caso amoroso" era de conhecimento público, de modo que tanto servos quanto Cavaleiros os consideravam um casal. Isso não lhe incomodava, porém, não sabia o que Aldebaran pensava a respeito. Se todos sabiam dos boatos, Touro também deveria ter conhecimento. Porque não lhe falara nada a respeito? Eram amigos. E também amantes. Além de pais de Kiki, claro.

"Como um casal", o lemuriano repetiu para si mesmo.

Talvez o companheiro não tenha dito nenhuma palavra por sua causa – Áries tinha consciência de que se empenhara para não deixar aquele relacionamento avançar demais. Sim, ele amava Aldebaran, e por essa mesma razão, tinha de afastá-lo, pois não podia suportar a ideia de que o moreno passava pelas piores provações apenas para vê-lo no exílio, enquanto ele, um discípulo do Grande Shion, nada poderia fazer.

"Eu... eu amo Aldebaran" - Admitiu para si mesmo pela primeira vez. Não, na verdade não foi a primeira. Já havia feito isso antes, inúmeras vezes, mas não externava seus sentimentos por não desejar ainda mais sacrifícios por parte do outro. Sabia que se dissesse as três palavrinhas mágicas para Touro, aí sim que ele ia mover céus e terra para visitá-lo. Por Zeus, era até mesmo capaz de abandonar seu posto para viver com ele em Jamiel. Ou pior: insurgir-se sozinho contra o Patriarca.

Não, não era certo lhe contar.

A história agora era outra, mas isso não diminuía as angústias do ariano. Estavam próximos novamente – bastava atravessar um lance de escadas para que pudessem estar nos braços um do outro. Ainda assim, não sabia se Aldebaran aceitaria viver um romance, agora oficializado entre os dois. Mu havia sido bastante rígido, ditando as regras do relacionamento até então, sendo permissivo ao extremo para tentar afastar Touro dos perigos que as viagens à Jamiel representavam.

Nada era suficiente. O teimoso usava suas reclamações como pretexto para diminuir ainda mais o intervalo entre as visitas, que nos últimos anos eram praticamente semanais. Quando menos esperava, sentia seu cosmo quente se aproximando e ia espera-lo em uma das sacadas da Torre. Logo, a figura do moreno, grande e forte, surgia no pátio, sempre sorrindo e trazendo uma sacolada de presentes e novidades do mundo exterior.

Além disso, era um excelente pai. A ideia de criar o bebê não o assustou em nenhum momento e ele dava ao ariano a segurança que lhe faltava. A química entre ele e Kiki era impressionante e até mesmo despertava inveja boa em Mu. Irresistível era a palavra exata para descrever Aldebaran.

E claro, havia o fogo da paixão. O Cavaleiro da Segunda Casa queimava. Era um verdadeiro touro! Mal chegava e já o tomava no colo, cobria-lhe de beijos, arrancava-lhe a roupa e fazia amor onde quer que estivessem. Ele se guardava para Áries, por mais que este tentasse convence-lo a não agir dessa forma. Mas era tudo da boca pra fora: seu coração batia mais forte quando o amante sussurrava em seu ouvido "eu não preciso de mais ninguém".

\- Algo errado, Mu? – Saga o chamou de seus pensamentos e não disfarçou sua irritação. Há quanto tempo o outro estava divagando e não prestara atenção em suas palavras? Pois bem, não ia se desgastar por tão pouco: era um dia de festejar. – Esperamos que goste da festa. Venha, vou lhe apresentar alguns Soldados de Armadura de Prata.

Áries deixou-se levar e foi apresentado às Amazonas e aos Cavaleiros em questão. Não deixava de admirar toda a estrutura do local: suas cores favoritas, as flores que mais gostava, um cheiro familiar na comida disposta ali. Tudo ali tinha o dedo de Aldebaran, que sempre se esforçava para lhe agradar.

Por se tratar de uma conversa puramente burocrática e pessoal, Aldebaran deixou-se ficar para trás, tentando se juntar aos outros, porém, estes permaneciam alguns degraus abaixo, ainda temendo por um ataque do taurino e especulando sua relação do companheiro da Primeira Casa Zodiacal.

\- Mas que diabos estão esperando pra subir? – Bradou Aldebaran, deixando todos petrificados de medo. Os demais Cavaleiros se entreolharam como se tentassem entrar num acordo sem usar palavras. Depois de algum tempo parados, retomaram a caminhada, se juntando ao taurino, embora ainda estivessem receosos de tentar qualquer tipo de conversa – O que há com vocês? Estão calados. Nem parece que estão contentes em receber um colega de volta.

\- Não nos culpe por isso, Aldebaran. Não tivemos tanto contato com Mu quanto você e queremos causar uma boa impressão – Respondeu Camus, num tom conciliador. – "Se quer mesmo que alguém se aproxime dele, é bom parar com essas atitudes enciumadas. Está deixando a gente assustado".

\- Sim, será uma questão de tempo, mas todos nos daremos bem – Complementou Aioria, procurando acalmar o amigo. – "Espero que ele saiba que não vou dar em cima de Mu. E que também pense em Marin antes de me aplicar algum golpe".

\- Esse ariano é muito bonitinho, não acha, Alde? Não me espanta que você tenha visitado ele tantas vezes. – Provocou Afrodite, fazendo alguns demais Cavaleiros corarem de vergonha e esperarem pelo pior. Seriam mortos ali, por culpa daquele enxerido da Casa de Peixes, sempre se metendo nos relacionamentos amorosos dos outros.

Entretanto, Aldebaran riu. Sim, poderia ter se irritado se não estivesse lendo os pensamentos alheios, mas já que estava, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Mesmo considerando muitas das "palavras" dos amigos exageradas, ele se sentia feliz por ser reconhecido pelos outros como o "amor da vida de Mu". Todavia, faltava-lhe a confirmação do próprio ariano. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que pudesse saber da verdade.

\- Sim, o Cavaleiro de Áries é muito bonito, Afrodite. Creio que isso tenha lhe despertado a inveja – Ele comentou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Peixes não replicou em palavras. Mordeu os lábios e ofendeu por pensamento com alguns palavrões sujos. A perspicácia das resposta também despertou reações positivas de seus outros companheiros. Até mesmo Shaka ria por dentro, achando graça no modo encabulado do Guardião da Última Casa.

Animados pelo episódio, todos subiam as escadarias rumo ao salão de festas. Aldebaran deixava levar pela conversa dos amigos, mas não perdia Mu de vista, mantendo-o sob olhos vigilantes e cérebro atento a qualquer pensamento que lhe dissesse respeito. Contudo, era difícil se concentrar em seu companheiro com tantas ideias diferentes pairando no ar e não conseguiu captar nada de interessante naquele momento. Por vezes, o ariano voltava-lhe o olhar e esboçava um sorriso. Isso o acalmava.

Finalmente chegaram ao local da recepção, onde Marin, Shina e outras Amazonas e Cavaleiros de Prata – a maioria, ex-pupilos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro – aguardavam pelo recém-chegado. Primeiro, Mu recebeu cumprimentos de todos os que estavam ali reunidos. Tudo era muito formal e rígido, o que dava ao Cavaleiro da Primeira Casa a sensação de não pertencer aquele local. Aldebaran reparava nisso e ia fazer algo a respeito, quando foi puxado para um canto por Marin, que arrastou-o com ferocidade.

\- Ei, ei, está machucando meu braço, Águia!

\- E vou machucar ainda mais! Porque está usando aquele negócio?

\- Ainda está sob o efeito do chá? Quantos copos você tomou?

\- Tomei dois!

\- Deveria ter tomado somente uma xícara.

\- Ora, me perdoe por não ler a bula antes de consumir uma das suas drogas dissolvida em água!

\- Ok, eu entendo, mas precisamos realmente "falar" disso?

A Amazona bufou de raiva. Decidiu continuar aquela conversa em pensamento para não chamar atenção. Assim, descarregou em cima dele as desventuras que sofrera por ler as mentes alheias enquanto gesticulava furiosamente com as mãos.

"Não pense que estou me divertindo com isso, senhor Cavaleiro de Touro, pois eu não estou! Ontem fiquei sabendo que Aioria está pensando em me sugerir sexo anal. Hoje de manhã, tive que ouvir meus alunos pensando sobre masturbação e sobre os meus seios! Aí eu tive que aguentar as lamurias silenciosas da Shina por estar sem namorado. Tentei puxar esse assunto para ver se ela se sentia melhor e passei quase uma hora tentando faze-la parar de chorar. Além do mais, fiquei sabendo que tem um monte de mulheres e alguns homens que ficam reparando em Aioria!"

"Você está exagerando! Porque não tenta se divertir com isso? Pense que está conhecendo melhor as pessoas, experimentando novas sensações".

"Eu não quero experimentar sexo anal! Você sabe o que é isso?"

"Bom, na verdade eu sei. Eu e Mu costumamos trocar, se é o que quer saber".

"Não acredito que está me contando isso".

"Você queria saber!"

"Vamos esquecer esse negócio, está bem? Só espero que o efeito desse chá não demore muito a passar. Já não aguento mais ler tantos pensamentos. E não, não olhe para os meus peitos apenas para me provocar. Estou 'por aqui' com você".

Águia voltou para o salão e para a companhia de Aioria. Estava realmente irritada, mas Aldebaran não se preocupava com isso. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, como aproveitar a presença de seu amigo. Quando retornou, Miro e Afrodite se aproximaram para cochichar em seu ouvido.

\- Ei, acho melhor você se mexer para animar a festa. O pessoal está com certo receio de desagradar o Mu, já que ele foi embora faz tempo e não conhecemos bem os seus gostos. Saga acha que se você disser algumas palavras, ajudará a quebrar o gelo – Disse Escorpião.

\- Sim, faça algo, Alde. Esta festa está morta. "E se eu não conseguir sair daqui com pelo menos um garotão, minha depilação foi a toa!"

\- Eu? – Aldebaran procurou fingir surpresa, embora já tivesse antecipado as palavras dos colegas.

\- Claro. Você é o melhor amigo dele. "Acha que engana a gente se fazendo de bobo. Todos sabem que vocês são quase casados" – Ambos disseram e pensaram praticamente a mesma coisa, ao mesmo tempo.

Touro corou, pois mesmo lendo pensamentos, não conseguia disfarçar as reações que eles lhe suscitavam. Naquele momento, Shaka e Aioria conversavam com Mu, embora pudesse ver que os três estavam acanhados. Os outros pareciam olhar para o lemuriano com curiosidade e até mesmo um certo medo, como era de se esperar no caso de um quase forasteiro.

Agora, a realidade era outra. O ariano não vivia mais no exílio e não poderia tratá-lo como se ainda estivesse isolado em Jamiel. Precisava ajudá-lo a fazer amigos e a se entrosar no ritmo de vida do Santuário. Olhou novamente para os dois colegas a sua frente e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Certo, mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês!

~OOO~

"Como um casal", a frase de Saga ainda ecoava pelos ouvidos de Mu. Procurou o parceiro, queria saber onde ele estava. Os olhos percorreram o salão, mas não o encontraram. Pensou que ele talvez estivesse com Kiki, mas o menino estava conversando com algumas crianças. De repente, viu-se diante de Aioria e Shaka, que se esforçavam para serem simpáticos.

\- Ei, Mu, é bom te ver de volta – Disse o leonino, com um sorriso sincero – Espero que ainda se lembre de mim. Nos reencontramos uma vez, quando concertou minha Armadura em Jamiel.

\- Ah, é claro.

\- Seja bem-vindo de volta – O cumprimento de Shaka foi menos entusiástico, mas ainda assim, polido. – Aldebaran me contou sobre suas habilidades com teletransporte e telecinese. Gostaria de conversar a respeito quando você puder. Não hoje, afinal devemos nos divertir.

\- Não vejo problemas. Digo, se quiser falar agora, bem, eu...

Esforçava-se para conversar, mas levaria algum tempo para se acostumar com uma multidão de pessoas à sua volta, todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Além do mais, buscava pelo taurino. Queria toca-lo e beija-lo, nem que fosse apenas por um momento antes de ter de responder a todas aquelas perguntas. A última visita havia sido há dois meses atrás, quando ele lhe trouxera a carta de readmissão no Santuário e que lhe restabelecia o antigo posto de Guardião Zodiacal. Estava realmente precisando de...

\- Vinho. Vamos, pegue! – Afrodite aparecera do nada. Como sempre, tinha um cheiro forte de rosas que emanava de seu corpo. Ele lhe oferecia a taça de bebida.

\- O-obrigado – Mu aceitou, um tanto atrapalhado com a aparição repentina do pisciano.

\- Lembre-se: hoje todos devem se divertir. Nada de pensar ou falar de trabalho, entendeu, Shaka? – Peixes lançou um olhar jocoso sobre o virginiano, que não esboçou qualquer reação.

\- Sim, Afrodite tem razão – Aioria concordou – Seu retorno merece mesmo um brinde!

\- Então, onde estão seus copos? Ah, eu entendo que Shaka é um certinho, mas você não está bebendo nada, Aioria? Aqui, pegue! – O pisciano lhe entregou uma taça de vinho e também encheu um para Virgem, que fez um sinal negativo – Ora, não seja estraga prazeres, beba um pouco!

\- Certo, mas só uma taça.

Mu analisava aquela cena em silêncio. Lembrava-se que Afrodite, Aioria e Shaka não eram grandes amigos, mas estavam todos se esforçando para que ele se sentisse em casa. Aquilo o tranquilizava, mas ainda assim, não era o mesmo ter Aldebaran por perto.

\- Por favor, por favor, sua atenção, por favor! – A voz de Touro, ampliada pelo microfone, ecoou pelo salão e todos se voltaram para ele – Pediram para que eu dissesse algumas palavras de boas vindas ao nosso amigo Mu, que depois de anos, está voltando para o Santuário.

"Eles realmente são um casal", era o pensamento geral que ecoava no salão. O Cavaleiro da Segunda Casa lutava para se concentrar, afastando aquele turbilhão de ideias. Realmente, usar o chá em meio à multidão era terrível, pois não conseguia se focar em uma cabeça específica.

\- Acho que o Mu merece uma salva de palmas, não concordam? – Ele bradou, tentando animar aos demais e Afrodite puxou o coro "Mu, Mu!", sendo seguido pelos demais.

O ariano ficou um tanto envergonhado, mas reconhecia o esforço de Aldebaran. O taurino estava sempre preocupado em fazê-lo se sentir confortável no exílio e, pelo visto, não havia mudado nada agora que estava de volta ao Santuário. Aioria lhe deu uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro e o conduziu à frente, impulsionando os demais a aplaudirem com ainda mais força.

\- Em nome de todos, Mu, gostaria de dizer que estamos felizes em tê-lo de volta. Você é meu melhor amigo, e uma pessoa muito importante para mim – Assobios, gritinhos, alguns pensamentos bobos que Aldebaran preferiu ignorar. Áries lhe sorria, ainda que se sentisse desconfortável por ser o centro das atenções – Bem, eu não tenho muito mais o que dizer, eu só espero que tudo corra bem e que você se sinta em casa novamente. Sabe que poderá contar conosco em tudo o que precisar.

Novos aplausos e gritos. Mu tremia de ansiedade, mas sentia-se bem. Olhou em volta e seus velhos companheiros de treinamento lhe sorriam e davam boas vindas. Conteve-se: não deveria se emocionar em público. "Um bom Cavaleiro esconde suas emoções", era o que seu Mestre sempre dizia. Por dentro, sentia o coração queimar e uma vontade boa de chorar. Não se enganava: sabia que a vida no Santuário não seria um mar de rosas, mas agora tinha amigos por perto.

E tinha Aldebaran, separado dele por um breve lance de escadas. Poderia vê-lo o quanto quisesse, quando quisesse. Juntou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e agradeceu a Atena por estar de volta. Quando abriu os olhos, notou que o olhar de Aldebaran o iluminava. Mandando a lição de Shion às favas, ele sorriu e permitiu que uma pequena lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.

\- Certo, vamos dançar. Miro, providencie a música!

O pedido de Touro foi seguido por uma aclamação geral. Todos esperavam uma música animada, porém, o escorpiano, sempre brincalhão, colocou uma tarantela. Alguns protestaram, mas o Cavaleiro da Oitava Casa não se importou. Aldebaran sentiu vontade de socá-lo, afinal, Mu havia ficado no centro do salão e nenhuma mulher se aproximava para dançar com ele. Áries parecia perdido e não sabia se aquilo era ou não uma piada.

\- Eu não sei se vocês conhecem algo sobre o folclore italiano, mas dizem que dançar a tarantela sozinho dá azar. Eu realmente sinto pena de vocês, pois o Mu é um excelente dançarino!

Ninguém entendeu o comentário, muito menos o ariano, que ainda se perguntava se aquilo era algum tipo de zombaria. De surpresa, foi arrebatado pela cintura, sendo conduzido pelos braços fortes de Aldebaran.

\- O que está fazendo? – estava vermelho como um pimentão – Todo mundo está olhando.

\- Não ligue para eles. Vão beber tanto hoje que não se lembrarão de mais nada amanhã. Entre no ritmo! – Touro o incentivava, seguindo o compasso da dança, praticamente carregando o parceiro consigo.

\- Não, pare! – O ariano protestou, mas não tinha como se irritar com o amigo. Aos poucos, deixou-se levar pela música e estava rindo e dançando com ele, como se estivessem em sua velha Torre, isolados do mundo.

O casal se divertia sob os olhares incrédulos dos demais. Marin ainda podia ler os pensamentos alheios e estava irritada com as opiniões maldosas que formulavam em silêncio. Pensou em puxar Aioria para o centro do salão e dançar também, mas este lhe evitava o olhar, implorando para que ela não sugerisse isso.

"Eu queria muito ter alguém para dançar" – Shina matutava ao seu lado. Águia suspirou e então lhe estendeu a mão, causando estranheza na colega

– O que? Quer dançar comigo? E quanto ao Aioria? A Amazona de Cobra olhou de esguelha para o Leão.

\- Ele prefere limpar os banheiros públicos com a língua – A ruiva respondeu, lançando um olhar carrancudo para o namorado.

\- E-ei, como sabe que pensei isso? – A leonino ficava cada vez mais assustado. Ou Águia havia desenvolvido o Oitavo Sentido ou realmente estava ficando maluco.

\- Melhor tomar cuidado, Aioria, ou roubarei a Marin de você! – Shina o provocou com uma gargalhada divertida e se abraçou com a companheira, deixando que ela a conduzisse até o centro do salão.

\- Alde, você continua maluco como sempre! – Mu ria, mantendo o forte abraço, sentindo como o parceiro ficara ainda mais forte naqueles dois meses de ausência. O taurino estava ainda mais bonito do que no último encontro.

\- Era uma desculpa perfeita para te trazer pertinho de mim – O moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido, sem parar de dançar. Ter Áries em seus braços novamente o enchia de alegria. Se quisesse, era capaz até mesmo de voar – Veja, não estamos desacompanhados.

O Cavaleiro da Primeira Casa direcionou seu olhar para um casal de Amazonas que também dançava animadamente e ria. Estavam se divertindo, porque ele não podia fazer o mesmo? O estranhamento inicial havia passado e muitos batiam palmas no ritmo da dança. Miro estava satisfeito. A brincadeira havia surtido o efeito desejado: quebrara o gelo daquela ocasião tão formal.

\- Troquem os pares! – Anunciou Escorpião ao ver que os dois casais estavam bastantes próximos um do outro.

Quando ambos pararam, Aldebaran e Marin ficaram frente à frente. O taurino ofereceu a mão à mulher, mas ela desviou e foi ao encontro de Mu. "Ainda não estou falando contigo", ela lhe disse em pensamento, enquanto mostrava-se livre para dançar com o ariano. Touro não pôde ignorar as gargalhadas e alguns pensamentos maldosos, porém, preferiu levar na esportiva e cortejou Shina.

\- Me daria a honra?

\- Mostre-me o que sabe fazer, grandão! - A amazona riu de modo divertido, enquanto o abraçava.

Logo, o salão se encheu de casais que dançavam animadamente, bebiam, e brincavam. A festa estava apenas começando.

Já eram mais de quatro da manhã quando Mu e Aldebaran deixaram o salão. Estavam suados, exaustos e levemente animados pela bebida. Muitos ainda continuavam na festa, que só terminaria ao amanhecer. Touro levava um Kiki adormecido nos ombros, enquanto o ariano se apoiava em seu braço direito. Eles queriam conversar a sós. A Primeira Casa Zodiacal não era uma opção: Ainda estava abandonada e era muito próxima do salão de festas. Dirigiram-se ao Templo seguinte, em silêncio.

Touro tentava captar algum pensamento do amigo, que se deixava conduzir sem dizer uma palavra, porém, o álcool cortara o efeito do chá. Sentia-se um tanto inseguro com isso, pois teria de contar com a própria intuição para desvendar os sentimentos do amigo. Baixou olhos em direção a ele. Mu quase dormia, se segurando com força em seu braço, a testa repousando no ombro. Como se notasse o olhar do moreno, levantou a cabeça e encarou-o, sorrindo.

\- Eu não sei como agradecer pelo que você fez hoje.

\- Ora, não fiz nada demais. O objetivo era ajudá-lo a se enturmar.

\- Confesso que fiquei com vergonha quando você me puxou para dançar – Soltou uma risada, que combinou perfeitamente com seu rosto avermelhado pelo vinho. – Senti como se todo mundo estivesse nos julgando.

\- É um dos problemas de se viver em sociedade. Não se pode dar tanta atenção às opiniões dos outros. – Procurou fazê-lo esquecer dos demais. – As pessoas são muito tolas, Mu. Podem mesmo ter comentado sobre nós no começo, mas depois, juntaram-se a nós na pista de dança.

\- Sim. Acho que isso foi um mal dos treinamentos com Shion. Manter a pose para emanar autoridade. Terei de rever meus conceitos... Creio que não será tão difícil se eu tiver um amigo como você ao meu lado.

Aldebaran corou com a sinceridade daquela frase. O ariano se calou e voltou a repousar a cabeça em seu ombro. Adentraram a Casa de Touro, que como sempre, era bem organizada e limpa. Enquanto o anfitrião acomodava Kiki em um espaçoso sofá-cama, Mu percorreu os corredores, admirando os quadros, as estantes repletas de livros e filmes, os móveis escolhidos a dedo. "Um homem de classe", pensou com orgulho. E o mais importante: não era esnobe.

Respirou fundo, saboreando o cheiro da morada de seu amigo. Era um aroma que misturava cultura, alegria de viver e temperos de cozinha – realmente, a cara do taurino. Sorriu satisfeito e voltou à sala, onde Kiki já estava acomodado e nem mesmo se movia, dormindo pesadamente. Apenas a barriguinha de criança subia e descia, denunciando a respiração calma.

\- Você continua organizado como sempre. – O lemuriano comentou, falando baixo para não acordar o garoto. – Veja, dorme como um anjinho. Brincou tanto hoje. Fico feliz que agora ele tenha a companhia de outras crianças.

\- Ele vai se divertir bastante e treinar para ser um valoroso Cavaleiro. – Aldebaran encarou o amigo com um sorriso – Quer tomar algo?

\- De novo? Não bebemos demais na festa?

\- Não me referia a álcool. – Passou a mão pela cintura dele, levando-o à cozinha. Ao sentir o toque, Áries o envolveu pelo pescoço com ambos os braços. – Tenho um café muito bom aqui, que veio do Brasil. Ótimo para curar uma dor de cabeça de ressaca.

\- É muito tarde para tomar café.

\- Na verdade, é bastante cedo se você considerar que hoje já é amanhã. – Brincou o homem mais alto, acariciando os cabelos arroxeados do amigo.

\- Bobo... – Disse o outro, com um risinho escapando dos lábios. – Mas está certo. Logo estará amanhecendo e Kiki acordará cedo, como sempre faz.

\- Sim, e nós nem deitamos ainda. – O taurino complementou. – Isso nos dá pouco tempo para descansar.

Ao fim da frase, Aldebaran sentiu o companheiro empurra-lo até uma das colunas, com certa força e de modo um tanto rude. Ia protestar, mas sua boca foi invadida pela de Mu, que o beijava com voracidade, como se fosse devorar-lhe. A língua quente do amante o invadia sem qualquer pudor, explorando cada centímetro daquela boca que ele conhecia tão bem.

Novamente, o diabinho tomou o lugar do carneirinho. As mãos delicadas de Áries exploravam seu corpo, adentrando a camiseta marrom, percorrendo o peitoral musculoso. O anfitrião não se fez de rogado: desfez o laço que prendia a túnica do lemuriano, levantando-a até tirá-la, interrompendo o beijo por um breve momento. Conseguiu admirar muito pouco do corpo seminu do amante, pois este voltou a atacá-lo tão logo se livrou da peça de roupa que o cobria da cintura para cima.

\- Eu senti muito a sua falta... – Disse Mu, após quase perder o fôlego no beijo, descendo com a boca faminta pelo pescoço forte do amante.

\- Eu também senti saudades. – O outro disse entre gemidos, inclinando o pescoço para o lado afim de que o amante pudesse explorá-lo à vontade. – Você é mesmo um diabinho. Pensei que fosse se comportar agora que voltou ao Santuário.

\- Foram dois meses, Alde. Não é fácil se aliviar com Kiki correndo pela casa, ainda mais agora, que dominou o teletransporte! – Áries o provocava, abrindo o cinto do parceiro.

\- Também fiquei dois meses se você, diabinho. – O moreno deixou as costas escorregaram pela coluna, sentando no chão. Puxou o lemuriano pela cintura, acomodando-o em seu colo para poder beijar-lhe novamente os lábios. – Estava doido para te agarrar no meio da festa. Aí sim iam ter algo para comentar.

\- Saga disse que os outros nos consideram um casal - O ariano disse, pousando as mãos nos ombros largos de seu parceiro, mantendo distância suficiente para que ele o pudesse encarar.

\- É verdade. Isso te incomoda? – Touro perguntou num tom sério, curioso em saber que rumo tomaria aquela conversa. Talvez devesse tomar uma xícara de chá antes de se deitar com o amante.

\- Estou feliz, na verdade, Alde. – Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do menor – Quando nos encontrávamos em Jamiel, eu tentava te afastar de mim, insistia para que encontrasse outras pessoas, que parasse com suas visitas... Eu achava que nunca mais retornaria ao Santuário e não queria te arrastar comigo para aquela solidão.

\- Não pense mais nisso...

\- Não, você vai me ouvir agora! – O ariano pousou o dedo em riste nos lábios do amante, pedindo silêncio. – Você continuava vindo, por mais que eu tentasse te convencer do contrário. Um grande teimoso, isso é o que você é!

\- Mu, eu...

\- Eu mandei ficar quieto. – Ele insistiu, enérgico. – Você é um grande cabeça dura, sim senhor. E eu não fazia nada, nada importante, nada para o seu bem, Alde. Eu mentia para você, dizia que não queria vê-lo, que achava melhor que você não viesse mais... era tudo mentira! Eu o queria ali, somente para mim. Queria que abandonasse o Santuário para viver ao meu lado, mesmo que isso nos colocasse em apuros.

\- Ah... – Queria dizer algo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Nada do que dissesse chegaria à altura daquela confissão franca e carregada de emoções que o companheiro lhe fazia. Olhava-o fixamente, admirando a sinceridade transparecendo em seu rosto, que aos poucos era cortado por trilhas de lágrimas.

\- Eu queria ser egoísta, Aldebaran, queria renegar as ordens que recebi de meu Mestre para me entregar a você. E eu me sentia terrível por não poder dizer nada. Eu espero que agora as coisas tenham mudado, pois quero lhe dizer duas coisas das quais posso me arrepender caso tenha de voltar ao exílio.

\- Não seja bobo, Mu! – Disse o brasileiro, acariciando o rosto alvo de seu amante, procurando acalmá-lo. – Eu te prometo que as coisas serão diferentes a partir de agora! Pelo menos, irei me esforçar para que sejam.

Áries lhe tocou o rosto e lhe deu um selinho carinhoso nos lábios. Deitou a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo, sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido:

\- A primeira coisa que eu gostaria de dizer é... Obrigado por não dar atenção aos meus pedidos. Eu me odiaria se você realmente tivesse dormido com outras pessoas.

\- Eu sempre te disse que precisava apenas de você, diabinho. – O moreno roçou o nariz carinhosamente no rosto do parceiro, beijando-lhe o pescoço. – E a segunda coisa, o que é? – Perguntou, curioso como era.

O lemuriano novamente afastou o rosto do amante para poder observa-lo melhor. As mãos correram pelos braços musculosos de Aldebaran até os ombros, apoiando-se neles. Um pequeno sorriso iluminava os lábios de Mu. Tomando coragem, disse ao companheiro algo que há tempos estava entalado na garganta:

\- Eu amo você, Aldebaran.

Touro pensou que não havia ouvido direito. Ou que talvez fosse o chá voltando a fazer efeito. Não. O homem de sua vida estava perante seus olhos, sentado em seu colo, e dizia que o amava. O moreno sentiu o coração explodir em felicidade. Abraçou Mu com toda a força, beijando-lhe a testa, os lábios, o nariz, o rosto todo.

\- Eu também te amo, Mu.

Fizeram amor ao pé daquela mesma coluna. Depois, no caminho para quarto. E, finalmente, na cama, onde se amaram até o amanhecer. Era isso o que passava pela cabeça de ambos: agora, realmente faziam amor. Quando o cansaço tomou conta do corpo dos amantes, ficaram abraçados, um nos braços do outro.

Aldebaran mal podia se conter de tanta alegria. Seu amado agora estava ao alcance de suas mãos novamente. Sempre que quisesse, bastava descer as escadarias até a Casa Zodiacal vizinha para encontrá-lo. Não mais precisava esperar os finais de semana, planejar as saídas estratégicas de avião, subornar o piloto para que o levasse até a base aérea mais próxima de Jamiel. Sentiria saudades dessa época, mas agora, tudo era melhor.

Beijou a testa de Mu mais uma vez antes de adormecer. Talvez, nem mesmo precisasse usar mais do chá.

V

Realmente, eu não precisava mais usar aquele chá.

Ainda assim, continuei a fazê-lo, pois acreditava que ler os pensamentos de Mu me ajudaria a fazê-lo mais feliz. Mesmo que se adaptar ao Santuário fosse somente uma questão de tempo, meu companheiro ainda parecia receoso e arredio com relação a certos assuntos; por isso eu usava o chá para deixa-lo feliz enquanto estávamos a sós.

No dia seguinte à festa, contamos aos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro que estávamos namorando oficialmente e a notícia não demorou a se espalhar pelo Santuário. O comportamento deles não mudou em quase nada, pois todos já nos consideravam oficialmente um casal há anos. Eu sabia que aquele era um grande passo para Mu, que sempre se portara de forma discreta, porém, ele estava feliz em poder compartilhar a notícia com os demais.

Saga me dispensou dos treinamentos por uma semana, afim de que pudesse ajudar Mu e Kiki a organizar a Casa de Áries. Não foi uma tarefa difícil, já que meu companheiro usava a telecinese para ajeitar quase tudo, enquanto eu me encarregava de alguns afazeres. Foram momentos muitos divertidos e, mais do que nunca, senti-me feliz com minha família.

Após terminarmos a arrumação na Primeira Casa Zodiacal, ajudei Saga a definir algumas tarefas para Mu no Santuário. Decidimos coloca-lo para treinar Kiki juntamente com Aioria e seus pupilos, pois o leonino é uma pessoa confiável e fácil de lidar. Também estimulamos sua escala de folgas e outras atividades burocráticas que tínhamos de cumprir.

O nosso garotinho travesso entrou facilmente no ritmo de vida do Santuário. Fez diversos amigos e saía todos os dias cedo e voltava apenas de noite, exausto, faminto e falando pelos cotovelos. Contudo, Mu se preocupava bastante com o processo de adaptação. Não era culpa dele, afinal, não há como exigir que uma pessoa que passou quase dez anos exilada no alto de uma montanha, volte extrovertida e falante. Ele se abria comigo, e comigo só; por motivos mais do que óbvios.

Decidi usar o chá para saciar alguns de seus desejos cotidianos, para ajudá-lo a se sentir mais confortável. Assim, eu podia cozinhar o que ele queria comer, levá-lo aos passeios que ele queria fazer, dar-lhe os presentes que ele gostaria de ganhar. Segui assim durante duas semanas e até mesmo precisei visitar a velhota para comprar mais ervas; nesta segunda vez ela cobrou-me um preço altíssimo, mas resolvi pagar devido aos bons resultados de seu produto.

No mais, nosso cotidiano seguia inabalável. Tomávamos café da manhã juntos e jantávamos juntos todos os dias, conversávamos, fazíamos amor e dormíamos um nos braços do outro. Dedicávamos atenção especial a Kiki, que sempre tinha histórias para contar sobre suas aventuras no Santuário com as outras crianças. Ele estava crescendo rápido e sabíamos que logo chegaria a "aborrecência", que apagaria esses deliciosos momentos.

O chá também me permitia saber o que Mu pensava sobre o Santuário e sobre os demais Cavaleiros. Geralmente, ele me contava sobre o que estava em sua mente, mas era sempre mais divertido ouvi-las diretamente de seus pensamentos.

Outro benefício do chá era saber o que meu companheiro pensava sobre mim. Mesmo não considerando essa atitude totalmente certa, eu sentia orgulho ao ouvir, todas as noites, os pensamentos de meu amado sobre o quão perfeito eu era e como o fazia feliz. Isso me enchia de felicidade e me dava ânimo para me esforçar ainda mais para agradá-lo. Ele também pensava em como me fazer feliz no dia a dia, tentando imaginar que presentes me agradariam ou que tipo de vinho eu gostaria para o jantar.

Contudo, o chá não era totalmente eficiente no caso de Mu. Por ter treinado suas habilidades mentais por muitos anos, alguns de seus anseios ainda permaneciam ocultos. Por vezes, eu o via com um ar tristonho, desanimado, e tentava compreender o porquê daquilo indo diretamente á fonte, porém, esses pensamentos pareciam bloqueadas por uma grossa "Barreira de Cristal" levantada no cérebro do meu parceiro.

Aquilo me inquietava. Mas se não conseguia "ler" tais ideias para saber o que atormentava meu diabinho, decidi fazer o que estava ao meu alcance para deixa-lo feliz. E, se a bebida me ajudava, porque não continuar a usá-la? Abri a geladeira, verificando a quantidade de chá que ainda me restava. Meia jarra, o suficiente para mais alguns dias...

\- Pode parar com isso agora mesmo!

Levei um susto ao ouvir minha voz da consciência ralhar comigo de modo tão enérgico naquela tarde. Ao me recompor, vi que ela havia se materializado na forma de uma bela mulher ruiva, que usava orgulhosamente a Armadura de Águia.

\- Marin?


	3. Chapter 3

VI

Aquele assunto nada tinha a ver comigo, porém, não podia deixar as coisas continuarem daquele jeito. Podem me chamar de mexeriqueira, fofoqueira ou qualquer outro nome, mas não volto atrás: Aquilo tinha que parar!

Antes de agir, pensei muito bem. Eu me coloquei na posição dos dois e também ponderei o que sentiria caso alguém jogasse uma bomba como aquela em meu relacionamento com Aioria. Mesmo que parte de mim repreendesse tal ideia, a outra, mais forte, me impulsionava. "Ande, faça!", dizia minha voz interior.

Mu se tornou uma presença constante em minha vida: frequentemente o encontrava na Casa de Leão ou tinha de ir á Casa de Áries para me encontrar com Aioria, pois ambos estavam treinando o mesmo grupo de garotos e precisavam se reunir para definir quais exercícios deveriam aplicar. Sempre se portava de modo educado, embora não fosse dado a grandes intimidades nem comigo, nem com meu namorado.

Kiki, por sua vez, ficava assistindo televisão ou brincando com alguns cacarecos velhos que Aioria teimava em guardar; mas sempre que podia vinha para perto de mim e contava as novidades de seu dia. O garotinho é mesmo uma graça! Refere-se a Touro e Áries como "meus pais". Dá-me até mesmo vontade de ter um filho...

Mesmo não se prestando a grandes intimidades, Mu por vezes puxava assunto comigo, perguntando sobre meu dia, meus treinos, e outros temas corriqueiros. Eu também lhe fazia as mesmas perguntas e, de vez em quando, falávamos sobre nossos namorados.

\- Aldebaran é perfeito. Parece até mesmo que adivinha todos os meus pensamentos.

\- Isso o incomoda? - Ele se calou, demorando a retomar o diálogo.

\- Que quer dizer com isso?

\- A expressão no seu rosto, Mu. Você ressaltou uma qualidade do Aldebaran, mas ainda assim, parece triste em fazê-lo.

\- Ora, mas que bobagem, Marin. Eu o amo. - Ele desconversou, mas eu raramente me engano com essas coisas. E eu senti que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Outra noite, eu fui à Casa de Áries para me encontrar com Aioria. Íamos ao cinema assim que ele e Mu terminassem de definir as estratégias para o treinamento do dia seguinte. Estranhamente, encontrei Kiki no jardim, brincando sem qualquer supervisão.

\- Ei, garotão. Porque está aí fora sozinho? Onde está o seu Mestre?

\- Senhorita Marin! – ele sorriu e correu em minha direção, dando-me um forte abraço e então se afastou, um tanto triste – Mestre Mu está aí dentro, acompanhado de Aioria, Miro e Afrodite. Fizemos um treinamento coletivo hoje, mas parece que meu pai não está bem.

\- Como assim? Está doente? – perguntei, bastante apreensiva.

\- Eu não sei... Ele disse que precisava conversar com os adultos e pediu que eu esperasse aqui fora. – Ele me respondeu com tristeza.

\- Não deve ser nada. Espere aqui que vou ver se está tudo bem, certo? – Procurei sorrir para acalmá-lo e me dirigi à Primeira Casa Zodiacal, abaixando meu cosmos ao máximo para não ser notada.

Mu parecia bastante abatido e estava sentado no sofá da sala. Miro e Aioria estavam ao seu lado, enquanto Afrodite andava em círculos, com um olhar inquisidor no rosto.

\- Você estava chorando que eu vi! – Bradava Peixes, apontando o dedo para o ariano. – Não tente me enganar.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. – o outro respondeu, calmamente.

\- Olha, Mu, nós sabemos que seus assuntos particulares não nos dizem respeito, mas talvez possamos ajudar se você conversar com a gente. – Aioria recomendou.

Fiquei um tanto apreensiva pelo pobre lemuriano, já que meu namorado é péssimo conselheiro.

\- Mu, eu... – Miro começou a falar, mas logo parou, como se pensasse duas vezes no que ia dizer – Eu também te vi chorar esses dias atrás. Pensei em conversar com você a respeito, mas fiquei com medo de parecer bisbilhoteiro.

\- Aquilo não era nada... – A voz triste de Áries era quase inaudível. Ele desviou o olhar dos demais, como se procurasse fugir.

\- Você não precisa nos contar o que aconteceu...

\- Mas é claro que precisa! Qual a graça se ele não contar? – O sempre inconveniente Afrodite cortou a fala de Aioria, que lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

\- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompido, se você não se sente confortável em nos dizer o que há, por favor, fale com Aldebaran. Ele é o seu namorado, não é? Pode confiar nele – Ok, devo dizer que o Aiolia me surpreendeu: estava realmente dando bons conselhos ao amigo.

\- Aioria está certo. – Miro emendou, tocando o ombro do ariano e sorrindo para ele. – Não é bom guardar as tristezas apenas para você. Sabemos o quanto o Aldebaran te adora. Você pode confiar no velho Tourão!

Nesse momento, para espanto de todos, Mu começou a chorar, soluçando compulsivamente. O escorpiano foi até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água, enquanto Aioria procurava fazer o amigo se acalmar. Afrodite assistia a tudo sem mover um dedo, como se estivesse entediado.

Eu já mencionei o quanto esse sueco me irrita?

\- Tem algo errado entre vocês dois? – Miro perguntou, colocando o copo sobre a mesa.

\- Entendi! Foi algo com Aldebaran! O que ele te fez? Pegou ele na cama com outra pessoa? – Peixes recomeçou o falatório, muito animado, como se estivesse divertindo com a ideia.

\- Cale a boca, Afrodite! – Aioria berrou.

\- Por quê? Agora sim, faz todo o sentido! Um homem grande e forte como o Touro não deve se aguentar apenas com...

E, bem, como se não bastasse ver Mu, o centrado Cavaleiro de Áries, soluçando em lágrimas na frente de três cavaleiros de Ouro, Eis que ele, que era considerado por muitos um homem frio e sem emoções aparentes, avançou contra o venenoso Guardião da Casa de Peixes e lhe deu um senhor soco nas fuças!

Ah, eu comemorei por dentro! Bem feito para aquele enxerido!

\- A próxima vez que você disser uma palavra sobre o Aldebaran... Eu te mato, ouviu bem? – Dizia o ariano, com a voz elevada a um tom que eu nunca havia escutado – Ele é um homem maravilhoso e eu não mereço o amor dele! Não ouse falar dele assim de novo!

\- Ei, não precisava me bater! Eu estava brincando! – o pisciano tentou amenizar a situação, acariciando o vermelhão deixado pelo ariano em seu rosto.

– Ei, espere um pouco, que tolice é essa de que você não merece o amor dele? – Miro perguntou, intrigado. – Nós vimos o quanto ele se arriscava para ir a Jamiel quase todo final de semana, Mu.

\- Sim, e ele prezava pela sua segurança. Quase não consegui convencê-lo a me levar quando você consertou minha armadura. A todo momento, ele te colocou em primeiro lugar – complementou Aioria.

Mu se sentou novamente, observando o copo d'água. Era como se temesse encarar os demais. Tomou fôlego e continuou.

\- Sim, ele sempre fez tudo. E o que eu fiz? – os demais se entreolharam, sem entender aquela pergunta. – Pois eu lhes respondo o que eu fiz: Eu pedia para que ele não me visitasse, tentei afasta-lo de todos os modos. Pensei que meu retorno ao Santuário pudesse resolver isso, que me desse uma oportunidade para mostrar a Aldebaran o quanto eu o amo, mas eu me enganei.

Aquilo era doloroso de se ouvir e nenhum dos outros três disse uma palavra. Continuei encolhida atrás das colunas, cuidando para que não notassem minha presença.

\- Durante todo esse tempo, ele se importou comigo. Ele conhece todos os meus gostos e eu não sei nada dele. Todos os dias, ele parece adivinhar o que eu quero comer ou qual passeio poderíamos programar para o próximo final de semana. E o que eu sei de Aldebaran? Praticamente nada...

Foi então quando tudo ficou claro para mim. Aquele Touro teimoso ainda estava usando a porcaria do chá!

\- ...E quando eu tento pensar em algo que possa ser do agrado dele, ele vem e me diz o que estou tentando adivinhar. Eu acho que ele nota a minha insegurança e faz esse tipo de coisa para que eu me sinta melhor. Mas não dá certo. Eu me sinto um traste que namora o homem mais perfeito do mundo. E eu não o mereço. Eu não o mereço...

"Basta", eu disse para mim mesma, "Isso não pode continuar assim!" Como Aldebaran poderia ser tão estúpido? Porque continuar usando aquele chá para ler os pensamentos de Mu? E se aquela bebida era tão boa assim, porque não via o estrago que isso estava fazendo para o próprio namorado? Subi as escadarias a toda velocidade, queimando de raiva.

Os homens são muito imaturos!

Ignorando todo tipo de risco, adentrei a Casa de Touro sem nem mesmo pedir licença, seguindo a trilha dos cosmos de Aldebaran. Encontrei-o na cozinha, observando a jarra de chá, o que me enfureceu ainda mais. Mandei a hierarquia às favas e berrei a plenos pulmões:

\- Pode parar com isso agora mesmo!

\- Marin? – ele se virou em minha direção, bastante assustado. Avancei, tomando a jarra de sua mão, mas sem conseguir fazer com que a soltasse. – O que está fazendo? Larga isso!

\- Não! Me dá isso aqui! Eu vou jogar essa porcaria fora! – Eu gritei, mas ele era mais forte e conseguiu tomar o recipiente das minhas mãos. – Você é um tonto, Alde, um tonto! Está deixando Mu infeliz por causa dessa coisa!

\- Isso não! O chá me ajuda a entendê-lo melhor!

\- Ah, você acha? Pois você devia era prestar mais atenção, já que pode ler os pensamentos dele! Ele está triste, pois acha que não merece o seu amor! Acredita que você o conhece como a palma de sua mão, enquanto ele não sabe nada sobre você!

\- N-não pode ser! Eu...

\- Eu espero que você pare com isso agora mesmo! Você devia ter vergonha, Alde! Onde já se viu usar um chá para ler os pensamentos do próprio namorado? Isso é o cúmulo do truque sujo! Falta de vergonha na cara que...

\- C-como é que é?

Uma terceira voz surgiu, interrompendo nossa discussão.

Quando nos demos conta, vimos Mu parado à entrada da Casa de Touro, seguido pelos ofegantes Aioria, Miro e Afrodite.

VII

E eu que achava que minha vida ia mudar para melhor com meu regresso ao Santuário. Tinha tudo para dar certo. Como não?

Eu estava de volta ao lar, ocupando o posto que me era de direito. Primeiramente, reorganizei a Casa de Áries, porta de entrada do caminho para o Templo do Grande Mestre. Defendê-la era uma grande responsabilidade, porém, isso não me incomodava. Tinha gravada em mim a ideia de que deveria fazer jus ao legado dos valorosos defensores de Atena que haviam ocupado aquele lugar antes de mim; em especial, meu Mestre Shion.

Logo, fui readmitido nos treinamentos e pude também treinar Kiki, meu discípulo que eu amo como filho. Também recebi o título de Ferreiro Oficial do Santuário e iniciei quase que de imediato os consertos das Armaduras danificadas. Minhas atividades tomavam boa parte de meu dia, posto que eram muitas as armaduras que precisavam de conserto, ou pequenos ajustes... Mas não achei isso ruim em nenhum momento. Pude conhecer pessoas diferentes e fortalecer laços de amizades com velhos amigos, como Aioria, Miro e Shaka.

Além disso, eu sentia prazer em viver novamente, pois tinha Aldebaran ao meu lado.

Ele, que era meu amor e meu amigo, que sempre me fazia sorrir. Meu retorno do exílio mudou toda a perspectiva de nosso relacionamento. Eu o amava, mas não tolerava a ideia de fazer-lhe mal, direta ou indiretamente. Não aguentava saber que ele poderia sofrer por mim, se prejudicar por mim. Mas agora... Agora não corríamos mais perigo e eu pude finalmente lhe confessar meus sentimentos, e foi o carinho dele que me deu a coragem que me faltava.

Não pensava que fosse me arrepender disso, mas aconteceu.

Sim, acreditava que tudo estava mudando para melhor. Aos poucos, os servos e demais Cavaleiros passaram a me respeitar, meus serviços de ferreiro eram procurados com regularidade e todos elogiavam meus trabalhos, Kiki e Aldebaran estavam felizes... O que me faltava para que eu também me sentisse da mesma forma? Eu estava de volta ao Santuário, trabalhando, e tinha uma bela família. Um filho adorável e um namorado perfeito.

Porque perfeito era a única palavra que eu poderia usar para me referir a Aldebaran. Reconheço que se não fosse por ele, nosso relacionamento não teria nem ao menos começado. O bom Aldebaran, que aceitou um caminho de sacrifícios que eu mesmo tracei, sempre com um sorriso no rosto, que era bom comigo quando eu não merecia, que me fazia sorrir quando eu não tinha vontade.

Com o retorno ao Santuário, decidi que ia demonstrar a Aldebaran o quanto eu o amava, retribuindo cada sacrifício que ele havia feito por mim. Sabia que minha personalidade reservada poderia ser um obstáculo, porém não foi esse o empecilho maior.

Contamos aos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro sobre nosso namoro e, mesmo nos considerando namorados há um tempo, eles nos parabenizaram como se tivessem ouvido uma novidade. Também aceitei todos os carinhos de Aldebaran e procurava correspondê-lo à altura. Não havia mais razões para esconder o quanto eu o amava.

Mas por mais que me esforçasse, eu sempre me sentia reduzido à sombra de meu querido Touro. Não que se tratasse de uma competição entre nós, mas eu não conseguia fazer jus ao que ele oferecia a mim. Ele sabia todos os meus gostos, parecia antecipar meus pensamentos, completava minhas frases, cozinhava meus pratos favoritos. E eu, o que fazia? Bastava eu me esforçar para pensar em surpreendê-lo que ele parecia adivinhar minha intenção. No começo, achei que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu também passasse a me comportar daquela maneira, mas eu estava errado.

A cada dia que passava, menos eu me sentia digno do amor de Aldebaran, aquele homem que me conhecia tão bem. Lógico, sabia de seus gostos por leitura, música, roupas, sabia como surpreendê-lo, como provocá-lo em meus carinhos, e isso tudo parecia funcionar muito bem enquanto eu estava no exílio. No Santuário, fui me sentindo cada vez mais insignificante, incapaz de acompanhar a excelência de meu companheiro.

Esse sentimento foi crescendo e tomou conta de mim, transformando-se num misto insuportável de dor e tristeza. O que eu fazia de errado? Porque não conseguia fazer Aldebaran tão contente quanto ele me fazia? Certa vez, deixei Aioria, supervisionando o treinamento dos garotos e corri, até ficar completamente só. Sentei-me aos pés de uma árvore e chorei até que me acabassem as lágrimas.

Não, eu não podia contar ao meu amado o que estava acontecendo. Se ele soubesse, pararia tudo o que estava fazendo para cuidar de mim, como ele sempre fazia. E eu, em vez de me sentir cuidado e amado como deveria ser, me sentiria sufocado pela extensão de seu carinho... Eu devia ser forte e tentar resolver esse problema por mim mesmo. Acreditava que extravasar as emoções com o choro faria com que eu me sentisse melhor, mas sempre que reencontrava Aldebaran, aquele sentimento voltava.

Com meus dias ficando cada vez mais corridos, sobrava-me pouco tempo para ficar sozinho e pensar em nosso namoro. Quando não conseguia me dirigir a um local isolado, me trancava na oficina, até que a vontade de chorar passasse. Nem sempre eu tinha sucesso, como no dia em que Aioria e eu fizemos o treinamento em conjunto com os discípulos de Miro e Afrodite.

Peixes me flagrou no momento de desespero e me encheu de perguntas. Quando recusei lhe responder, ele contou aos outros dois sobre o ocorrido. Sei que não devia recusar a amizade deles, mas não me sentia seguro para contar-lhes sobre o problema. Eles cancelaram o treinamento para conversar comigo e foram bastante solícitos – com exceção de Afrodite, que estava apenas curioso em saber o motivo daquele choro.

Pensei em usar o teletransporte para nos levar até minha Casa Zodiacal, mas estava nervoso demais para isso. Eles me acompanharam, procurando me acalmar até que chegássemos ao Templo de Áries. Miro e Aioria eram bons amigos e estavam bastante preocupados, mas não era de meu feitio falar de assuntos pessoas com ninguém, exceto Aldebaran. Além do mais, a presença do pisciano me deixava incomodado.

Tentei me controlar ao máximo, usando toda a concentração que havia exercitado a mando de meu Mestre Shion, mas quando mencionaram o nome de meu namorado, não consegui me conter. Para piorar a situação, foi o idiota do Afrodite me provocou. Naquele momento, abandonei toda a minha compostura e lhe bati na cara, deixando todos espantados.

Vejam bem: Eu, batendo na cara de alguém. E não venham me dizer que está tudo bem, já que era o Afrodite e ele fez por merecer.

Eu deixei minha máscara cair e lhes contei o que sentia. Não me importava mais de passar por ridículo. Falei tudo; e, como esperado, eles tentaram me convencer do contrário. Eu ia dizer algo, quando senti um cosmos furioso atravessar a minha Casa Zodiacal e partir em direção ao Templo de Touro. Meus colegas também notaram a presença, que apesar de aparentar periculosidade, era bastante familiar. Corremos em direção à Segunda Casa Zodiacal. Meu coração quase saía pela boca. A única coisa que me importava naquele momento, era a segurança de Aldebaran.

Posso dizer que me senti aliviado e tive até mesmo vontade de rir quando cheguei à cozinha do local e vi Aldebaran discutindo com Marin. Fiquei aliviado por ele estar fora de perigo, além de espanto pela força que o cosmos dela emanou. E eu até ia interferir na discussão deles, quando parei para ouvir a conversa em si.

– Você é um tonto! Está deixando Mu infeliz por causa dessa porcaria!

\- Isso não é verdade! O chá me ajuda a entendê-lo melhor!

\- Você acha? Pois você devia era prestar mais atenção já que pode ler os pensamentos dele! Ele está triste, pois acha que não merece o seu amor! Acredita que você o conhece como a palma de sua mão, enquanto ele não sabe nada sobre você!

\- N-não pode ser! Eu...

\- Eu espero que você pare com isso agora mesmo! Você devia ter vergonha, Alde! Onde já se viu usar um chá para ler os pensamentos do próprio namorado? Isso é o cúmulo do truque sujo! Falta de vergonha na cara que...

\- Como é que é?

Toda aquela conversa era estranha, como se tivesse saído de algum conto fantástico ou qualquer texto do tipo. Se Aldebaran e Marin não estivessem brigando, admito que não acreditaria em nenhuma palavra do que diziam, porém, a seriedade com que discutiam me chamou a atenção. Ambos ficaram petrificados de medo quando me viram ali e as expressões em seus rostos denunciaram que aquela situação, por mais absurda que fosse, era real.

\- É verdade isso, Alde? Você está usando algo para ler meus pensamentos? – Eu perguntei ao meu companheiro. No fundo, esperava por uma negativa. Queria que ele dissesse que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Entretanto, Touro não mentiu para mim.

\- Mu, tente entender, eu estava fazendo isso pelo seu bem... – Ele avançou em minha direção, tentando me abraçar. Recuei, bastante assustado com as palavras que ouvia. – Eu só queria que você se sentisse bem.

Uma raiva sem tamanho cresceu dentro de mim. Senti-me apunhalado pelas costas pelo homem que eu amava. Aldebaran, o meu companheiro tão perfeito, só era assim porque lia meus pensamentos sob o efeito de um misterioso chá.

A raiva se transformou em ódio: estava sendo enganado pela pessoa que eu mais confiava.

\- Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? Há quanto tempo você usa esse chá? Desde que me visita em Jamiel? – gritei, sem me importar com quem mais presenciava aquela cena. O que mais me assustava naquele momento era pensar que todo o meu relacionamento com Aldebaran havia se estruturado com base em mentiras.

\- Não, não é verdade! Eu comecei a usá-lo pouco antes de você retornar ao Santuário... – ele tentou se explicar, mas eu não deixei.

\- Você é um monstro! Não sabe o quanto eu demorei para dizer que te amava! Eu queria, pelo menos uma vez na vida, fazer algo perfeito, retribuir tudo que você já fez por mim! Oh não, espere: você sabia, não era? Estava lendo meus pensamentos o tempo todo! Também deve saber o quanto me senti triste nessas últimas semanas, pois eu nunca conseguia chegar aos seus pés, enquanto você fazia tudo para me fazer feliz!

\- Não, não é isso, Mu! Deixe-me explicar! – Ele tentava, mas eu não permiti qualquer explicação e continuei a despejar palavras duras sobre Aldebaran.

\- Não há o que explicar! Você invadiu os meus pensamentos... Eu nunca me senti tão violado em toda a minha vida!

Novamente, ele caminhou em minha direção, implorando por perdão, tentando me abraçar. Sem raciocinar direito, ergui a mão e acertei seu rosto com um soco. Não sei de onde tirei forças, mas fiz o grande Touro cambalear e quase cair no chão. Ele ficou me observando em silêncio, uma tristeza que eu nunca tinha visto tomou conta de seu rosto.

Calou-se.

\- Está acabado, Alde... – Tentei falar com firmeza, mas estava abalado demais. Minha voz falhava enquanto eu tentava dizer essa curtíssima frase. E eu chorava.

Dei-lhe as costas e deixei a Segunda Casa Zodiacal.

Naquele momento, sentia vontade de mandar tudo pelos ares, abandonar meu posto e retornar ao exílio. Mas dessa vez ir para um lugar aleatório, onde ninguém pudesse me achar. Só não agi assim por causa de Kiki – seria um pecado arrancar o pobrezinho do Santuário, agora que estava fazendo amigos e treinando com outras crianças. Não, eu tinha de ser forte pelo meu filho, que se mostrou valoroso mesmo sem entender o que acontecia; e permaneceu ao meu lado naquela noite, onde chorei em seu colo até adormecer.

E foi assim o fim de tudo. Estava acabado.

Mas eu ainda não me acostumei com o fato de estar separado de Aldebaran. Acordo todas as manhã buscando seu corpo na cama, e o vazio me lembra de tudo. Dói o coração toda vez que eu vejo a Casa de Touro, separada da minha por um mísero lance de escadas; como eu sempre quis, a pouca distância que eu sempre sonhei.

Tento reviver aquela raiva que se apossou de mim naquela noite, mas, por mais que eu me esforce, não consigo.

Às vezes, penso em voltar, aceitar suas desculpas e também pedir perdão... Mas eu sufoco esses pensamentos. Por mais que seja doloroso permanecer nesse impasse, nada pode amenizar o sentimento de que fui traído. Eu ainda sou Mu de Áries, e tenho meu orgulho.

Agora ele é tudo o que eu tenho, aliás.

A notícia de nossa separação correu o Santuário, servindo de fonte para as mais variadas fofocas. O "chá do Aldebaran" se tornou a piada do momento. Deve mesmo ser uma piada engraçada, mas eu não sinto a menor vontade de rir.

O que mais me perturba é pensar que logo ele, o homem que eu mais amava, precisou recorrer a um método tão covarde para me conhecer melhor. A honra e a lealdade eram duas das qualidades que eu mais admirava em meu companheiro e ele mesmo colocou tudo a perder.

Eu deveria odiá-lo. Mas não. Sempre que o vejo, tento evocar a raiva daquele dia, porém não consigo. Por mais que ele tenha errado, não consigo odiá-lo.

Meu orgulho de lemuriano me manda castigá-lo com indiferença, pois esse é o castigo destinado aqueles que traem nossa confiança. Entretanto, por mais que aja friamente, por mais que ignore meu amante, não me sinto nem um pouco melhor.

Apesar de tudo, ainda amo Aldebaran.

VIII

\- Aquilo tudo foi uma grande burrice, Aioria! – eu disse, enquanto tomava um longo gole da cerveja gelada, o melhor remédio para um dia de treinamento duro. – Falar com Mu na frente de Afrodite foi uma grande besteira.

\- Ora, e você acha que eu não sei disso? Eu não ia tocar no assunto, mas você teve também de abrir a boca e dizer que havia visto Mu chorando escondido! – Retruquei para meu amigo Escorpião, que costumava agir por impulso. Mas era boa gente.

\- Sim, eu já pedi desculpas a ele por causa disso – encolhi-me na cadeira, fitando meu copo. Depois de todas as pauladas e pedradas do caminho, hoje considero Milo um grande amigo; mas não suporto essa mania de me jogar na cara quando faço algo errado – Nossa, essa briga já tem mais de um mês...

\- Pois é. Aldebaran e Mu quase não se falam. Nem mesmo conseguem se olhar durante nossas reuniões – Complementei, saboreando lentamente a cerveja gelada. – Parece que agora só conversam a respeito de Kiki.

\- Fico com pena dos dois. E também do garoto, que se recusa a aceitar a separação deles. Alde está bastante deprimido, mesmo que, aos poucos, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estejam voltando a conversar com ele. – Áries não havia sido o único que se enfurecera com a atitude do taurino: nossos colegas se irritaram ao saber do chá misterioso.

\- É verdade. – Comentei sem muito ânimo. Shaka, Saga e Camus passaram semanas sem dirigir a palavra a Touro. Miro e eu não havíamos nos preocupado tanto, afinal, somos bastante próximos de Aldebaran e conhecemos seu caráter. Mas que foi uma puta de uma mancada, isso foi. – Uma pena que isso tudo tenha vazado pelo Santuário.

\- Foi aquele filho da puta do Afrodite que abriu a boca. – Milo deu um tapa na mesa depois de um período de silêncio, quase derrubando nossos copos de cerveja – Peixes é um insolente.

\- Marin está se sentindo culpada sobre o episódio. Não passa um só dia sem ir à Casa de Touro para conversar com Aldebaran. – Esvaziei meu copo e pedi uma segunda rodada – Ele não está bravo, pelo menos.

\- Ela também tomou do chá, mas foi por acidente, não é? – Milo perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas – Você não ficou chateado?

\- Não. Na verdade, fiquei com vergonha. – Eu ri sem graça, um tanto vermelho – Ela ouviu algumas ideias que eu ia sugerir para apimentar nossa relação. Já disse que não preciso nem mesmo sugerir, pois ela não vai aceitar.

\- Mesmo? Isso é uma pena. – Milo riu irônico. - E o que era que você ia propor pra ela?

\- Eu ia... Ah, vá se danar, escorpião duma figa. Não é da tua conta.

– Tá, falando sério: Por que você não tomou também um gole do chá para ler os pensamentos dela? Acho que você tinha direito depois do ocorrido.

\- Há, eu até mesmo comentei que ia fazer isso, mas ela ficou fula da vida! – encolhi os ombros, coçando a nuca. – Ela está bastante sensível à brincadeiras ultimamente.

\- Essa mulher já te castrou direitinho, Aioria. Ai! Ai! Pare! Isso dói! Eu estava apenas brincando! – Milo tentava se afastar de mim, que o enchia de soquinhos no braço, falando vários palavrões. Aquela reação o fez rir com gosto – Hehehe! Parece que ela não é a única sensível do relacionamento...

IX

\- Jaqueline, você não vai acreditar: estão me chamando de fofoqueiro! Pode uma coisa dessas? Hunf, bando de estúpidos! Dizem que é por minha culpa que todo o Santuário está sabendo do rompimento de Mu e Aldebaran... O que? Sim, eu te contei essa história há um mês atrás, mas é porque te considero uma boa serva. Poderia até mesmo dizer que é minha amiga. Você me conhece, não é? Temos uma boa convivência e não confio minhas unhas à mais ninguém, palavra de Cavaleiro de Atena! Sim, fazem seis anos que usufruo de seus serviços e nunca me arrependi. Juro de pés juntos! Agora, eu não entendo, viu. Porque estão me culpando? Bom, eu não sei... Confesso que não guardei segredo do assunto, porém, só comentei a respeito disso com pessoas de extrema confiança, como você. Também lembro de ter contado à Elvira, pois ela é a única que consegue dar um jeito em minhas sobrancelhas. Posso também ter falado sobre esse assunto com alguns de meus servos e, talvez, um grupo seleto de alunos pelo qual tenho grande afeição. Será que eu também contei aquele funcionário novo da cozinha? Você pode não acreditar: ele é baixinho, mas tem um instrumento bem grande, se é que me entende. O que? O nome dele? Não me lembro, não me apeguei a esse tipo de detalhe. Acho que contei a ele sobre o rompimento, sim... E talvez a alguns dos outros servos que me visitam de noite. AI! Ai, o que é isso, mulher? Cuidado com as minhas mãos! Não me obrigue a usar uma Rosa Piranha em você, hein!

IX

O sol já se punha quando Marin adentrou a Segunda Casa Zodiacal. Encontrou Aldebaran sozinho, encostado em uma coluna, observando a Casa de Áries.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele demorou a notar a presença da mulher, assustando-se quando ela lhe tocou o ombro direito.

\- Ah, boa tarde. – Ele esboçou um sorriso. – Como vai?

\- Estou bem, e você?

\- Melhorando, eu acho. Não sei, na verdade.

\- Eu queria te entregar uma coisa... – A amazona lhe mostrou uma travessa de comida, com um cheiro bastante agradável. – Aioria me disse que você não está comendo direito, então te trouxe algo para jantar.

\- Não precisava se preocupar a esse ponto, Marin. – Touro ficou feliz com aquela demonstração de amizade e sorriu. – Admito que não tenho andado com muito ânimo para cozinhar. Estava pensando em levar Kiki para jantar fora hoje.

\- Ele vai passar o final de semana com você?

\- Sim, Mu deverá trazê-lo logo.

\- Veja, Alde, eu...

\- Marin, por favor, pare de se culpar. – Disse o moreno, apertando levemente o ombro da amiga – Eu já disse que não há o que se desculpar. A todo momento, você estava preocupada com Mu e comigo. Eu que fui teimoso em não reconhecer isso.

A mulher assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e dirigiu-se à cozinha para guardar o prato que havia feito. Aldebaran continuou encostando na coluna, até que observou Kiki subindo as escadarias correndo.

\- Papai Alde! – O garoto pulou, utilizando-se da telecinese para alcançar os ombros do moreno. – Cheguei!

\- Olha meu garoto aí! Como vai, menino? Onde estão suas coisas? Pensei que fosse passar o final de semana comigo.

\- Deixei a mochila para trás. O Papai Mu deve trazer. – o garoto respondeu, desviando o olhar.

\- Ora, porque isso?

\- Ele não estava querendo subir. – O jovem disse, após ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se tivesse medo de revelar o motivo. – E eu queria que ele falasse com você.

\- Eu também queria que ele falasse comigo... – Touro tentou sorrir e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – ...Mas eu fiz algo ruim e ele está bravo.

\- Eu não me importo! Vocês se gostam! Deviam estar juntos! – O garoto gritou, como se desse uma bronca no maior.

\- Kiki! – Era Mu quem interrompia o filho, surpreso com aquelas palavras. Ao vê-lo, o garoto se teleportou para longe do ariano, se escondendo dele atrás de uma coluna. Desviou o olhar dele e, sem querer, encontrou o de Aldebaran. Desviou os olhos de imediato. – Aqui, trouxe a mochila dele.

\- O-obrigado – Disse o taurino, um tanto encabulado com a situação – Você não quer ficar e jantar conosco?

\- Não posso, estou ocupado. – Respondeu Áries, olhando para o chão. Estava mentindo. – Devo ir agora.

\- Por favor, Mu! – Aldebaran insistiu, segurando-o gentilmente pela cintura.

\- Não insista, Alde. – O ariano segurou-o pelos ombros, afastando-o calmamente – Por favor, tente se colocar no meu lugar.

O brasileiro não disse mais nada. Observou o ex-namorado descendo as escadarias rumo à Primeira Casa Zodiacal. Marin se aproximou do taurino, trazendo Kiki pela mão.

\- Eu sinto muito, Alde.

\- Marin, preciso que olhe o Kiki para mim por uma hora.

\- O que vai fazer? – a Amazona perguntou, intrigada com o sorriso nos lábios de seu anfitrião – Pensou em algo para reconquistar o Mu?

\- Sim: vou me colocar no lugar dele. Por favor, fique com o Kiki que tento voltar o quanto antes!


	4. Chapter 4

X

As manhãs de sábado eram marcadas por uma tradição que não agradava a todos: a reunião em que os Cavaleiros de Ouro apresentavam o balanço das atividades semanais. Saga prezava pela manutenção de tais encontros e contava com a ajuda de Shaka para que a pauta fosse seguida à risca. E, sendo os dois como eram, sobravam poucas opções aos outros. Todos apresentavam relatórios sobre os mais variados assuntos, os quais eram lidos do começo ao fim pelo incansável cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"Essas reuniões são um saco!", era o que diria Shura, e não é como se ele não tivesse razão. Mesmo os Cavaleiros com missões fora do Santuário deveriam enviar seus relatórios por correio sobre o andamento das empreitadas. Ainda assim, mesmo com toda a má fama das reuniões, ninguém nunca havia ousado quebrar o ritual das manhãs de sábado.

Melhor dizendo: ninguém havia ousado quebrar o ritual das manhãs de sábado até aquela semana.

\- Onde ele está? – Perguntou Saga, dando um soco na tribuna de onde presidia a reunião. – Não vou tolerar atrasos!

\- Mas que diabos, nós precisamos mesmo esperar o Aldebaran chegar para fazer essa droga de reunião? – Comentou um aborrecido Máscara da Morte. – Não podemos começar logo? Eu não tenho o dia inteiro pra ficar aqui não, ó!

\- Que bom que um de nossos membros mais relapsos, cujos relatórios são fracos e lotados de erros, está finalmente se preocupando com o encaminhamento das reuniões. – Shaka provocou-o, ironicamente.

Capricórnio resolveu fazer coro junto com Câncer para que ignorassem a ausência do taurino e começassem a reunião sem ele. Alguns Cavaleiros protestaram e uma confusão geral se instaurou. Um irritado Saga pedia ordem, enquanto Shaka procurava lembrá-los da importância de seguir a pauta.

No meio da confusão, Mu estava preocupado. Aldebaran era bastante rígido com seus horários e sempre chegava cedo às reuniões. Não deveria ser nenhum problema com Kiki, pois ele seria o primeiro a lhe avisar. Talvez o taurino tivesse ficado doente. Tentou chamar a atenção de Virgem ou Gêmeos, mas ambos agora estavam encalacrados em um debate frutífero com Shura e Máscara da Morte. Olhou para a cadeira ao lado da sua, onde Touro deveria se sentar e sentiu-se extremamente sozinho. Aldebaran lhe fazia falta.

\- Eu tenho uma reclamação a fazer! – Miro anunciou em voz alta, silenciando a todos, que o olharam um tanto assustados. – Porque nos serviram chá em vez de café? Como esperam que fiquemos acordados durante a apresentação dos relatórios? Tenham dó, eu quero meu café, oras!

\- É Aldebaran quem costuma trazer o café – disse Shaka, suspirando.

\- Já chega! Eu vou buscá-lo nem que tenha de arrastá-lo pelos cabelos! – Bradou o escorpiano, que, por mais que não parecesse, era tão workaholic quanto Virgem, Gêmeos e Touro.

"Ah, exatamente o que precisamos. Miro salvando o dia com café".

\- Eu ouvi isso, Afrodite! – Escorpião advertiu o colega, demonstrando irritação com o desdém em sua fala.

\- Como assim? – O entediado Peixes folheava uma revista quando se surpreendeu com a declaração do grego. – Do que está falando?

\- Ora, quer me fazer de bobo, é? "Ah, se eu pudesse, arrancava cada fio desse seu cabelo. Pintado, que eu sei".

\- Não ouse tocar no meu cabelo, está ouvindo? Se fizer isso, te arranco as unhas! – Ameaçou o pisciano. - "Escorpiano cretino"

\- Cretino é a sua mãe!

Todos cessaram imediatamente as discussões, observando os dois Cavaleiros que trocavam insultos imaginários. Ninguém entendia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Passados alguns minutos, ambos começaram a gesticular violentamente um para o outro, embora não dissessem uma palavra. Era como se estivessem brigando através de seus pensamentos.

"Esses dois ficaram malucos. Pelo menos isso é mais divertido do que discutir com os bundões do Shaka e do Saga".

\- Quem é bundão aqui! – Virgem e Gêmeos indagaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, pegando Máscara da Morte desprevenido. O italiano se perguntava como haviam sido capaz de ler seu pensamento, mas não se demorou muito com isso: logo estava insultando os colegas.

Uma confusão generalizada se instalou no salão. Os Cavaleiros agiam sem qualquer decoro. Os que tentavam apartar as brigas eram surpreendidos pelas palavras duras trocadas entre seus companheiros, embora nenhum movesse os lábios para dizê-las. Os pares nas discussões mudavam tão rapidamente que era praticamente impossível dizer quem era aliado de quem.

\- Espero que isso tenha matado a curiosidade daqueles que se perguntavam sobre como funcionava o chá...

Todos pararam de brigar quando a voz de Aldebaran ecoou pelo salão. O moreno estava parado à porta, trajando sua Armadura como os demais. Aquela frase soou inicialmente como uma piada de mau gosto, porém, podiam ler os pensamentos de Touro e viram que ele estava tenso. Esse estado de espírito se refletia em seu rosto, o qual expunha uma seriedade que só era vista na frente de batalha.

\- Antes de me fazerem qualquer pergunta, tenho duas declarações a fazer. A primeira é um pedido de desculpas. Não era meu interesse agir dessa forma, mas acredito que só colocando vocês em meu lugar será possível esclarecer tudo.

O coração de Áries disparou. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com o ex-companheiro na noite anterior. Aldebaran era um tolo! Sempre levando tudo ao pé da letra. Pensou em repreendê-lo, mas alguns colegas lhe imploraram em pensamento para que não dissesse nada.

\- Sei que minha relação com Mu é um assunto particular, porém, graças à ajuda de Afrodite, ela se tornou um tema público. Além disso, muitos de meus amigos me voltaram as costas quando eu precisei. Sendo assim, não vejo outra forma de resolver essa situação do que colocando todos vocês sob o efeito do chá.

Todos dirigiram seus olhares para o pisciano, que, ironicamente, chamava atenção ao pensar "por favor, não olhem para mim", enquanto ria amarelo. As palavras de Aldebaran também surtiram efeito sobre Camus e Shaka, despertando sentimentos de culpa. Nenhum deles havia espalhado qualquer tipo de fofoca, porém, haviam se portado com indiferença para com o taurino, que nunca havia negado um favor ou uma palavra amiga quando precisavam.

\- A segunda declaração que tenho a fazer é que não tomei o chá esta manhã, assim como não utilizei em nenhum outro momento desde o fim de minha relação com Mu. Sintam-se livres para imaginar isso como uma vantagem sobre mim.

Todos continuavam em silêncio, embora tentassem conversar uns com os outros por meio dos pensamentos. Entretanto, essa era uma tarefa muito complicada, pois todos queriam "falar" ao mesmo tempo. Áries observava a tudo em silêncio, focando sua atenção apenas no ex-namorado.

\- Agora vamos ao que interessa. – Ele sorriu para Mu e caminhou em sua direção, parando diante do ariano. Ajoelhou-se diante dele e tomou-lhe as mãos, fitando-o com os profundos olhos negros. – Sei que está bravo comigo e que não quer conversar. Se for assim, espero que aceite pelo menos me "ouvir".

"Eu fui egoísta, Mu. Mesmo acreditando que estava fazendo algo para o seu bem, pensava apenas em mim mesmo. Na minha cabeça, o seu retorno do exílio te oferecia novas possibilidades de relacionamentos, enquanto em Jamiel, eu era a única opção. Deixei-me dominar pelo medo de te perder. Por isso recorri ao chá: queria ser o homem ideal para você".

\- Alde... – O ariano balbuciou, admirando as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos do moreno. Podia ler seus pensamentos, que emanavam uma sinceridade surpreendente. Era como se estivesse lendo o coração do taurino, enquanto ele o expunha sem se importar com a presença dos demais.

"Confesso que na noite em que você chegou, eu estava usando o chá, porém, não consegui ler nenhum pensamento seu devido à multidão reunida na festa. O vinho deu o golpe final para liquidar o efeito. Eu não esperava que você se declarasse para mim naquela noite. Você não sabe o quanto rendi graças a Zeus por ter me proporcionado essa surpresa. Continuei a usar o chá mesmo após aquele dia. Acreditava que enquanto lesse seus pensamentos, poderia ajuda-lo em sua adaptação no Santuário. Novamente, agi por egoísmo. O motivo de eu estar aqui hoje não é mostrar o "meu lado da história", pois eu mesmo considero minhas atitudes injustificáveis. Eu vim aqui para lhe pedir perdão, embora eu duvide que você algum dia possa me perdoar. E também... e também porque eu queria dizer que te amo, nem que seja pela última vez. Isso era tudo o que eu tinha a dizer".

Touro concluiu seus pensamentos e manteve os olhos fixos no rosto do ariano. Mu não disse uma só palavra. "Acabou. Não há mais nada a se fazer". Tirando forças da própria tristeza, Aldebaran se levantou sob o olhar atento dos demais Cavaleiros. Virou-se em direção à porta e pôs-se a caminhar. Não sabia o que ia fazer quando deixasse o salão. Não tinha a menor vontade de continuar no Santuário.

Enviaria um requerimento a Saga, pedindo dispensa por alguns meses. Ou quem sabe, se candidataria à alguma daquelas missões em que sempre faltavam voluntários. Precisava fazer algo para ocupar a cabeça até que pudesse seguir adiante. Esperava apenas que Mu tivesse uma vida feliz e encontrasse uma pessoa que realmente o respeitasse e o ajudasse a criar Kiki.

Sim, queria que o ariano encontrasse alguém que realmente o merecesse.

\- Alde!

Ouviu a voz de Mu. Ia se virar quando sentiu um grande peso desabar sobre seu corpo, derrubando-o no chão. Segurando-o pelo pescoço, o ariano fazia força para mantê-lo no chão. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes do parceiro escorrendo em sua nuca, enquanto ele soluçava, próximo ao seu ouvido.

\- A única pessoa que pode me fazer feliz é você, seu Touro teimoso! Se você for embora, eu vou te seguir até o inferno, ouviu bem? – O ariano o virou, fazendo-o se sentar no chão e acomodou-se em seu colo, encarando-o com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. – Eu te amo, Alde... Agora, pare de pensar idiotices, está bem? Já passamos tempo demais separados.

Sob os olhares atentos, as palmas e os gritos de excitação dos companheiros de Santuário, os dois Cavaleiros se abraçaram. Muitos incentivavam Áries a perder a vergonha e beijar o brasileiro, deixando o Cavaleiro da Primeira Casa Zodiacal bastante corado. Ele olhou para Aldebaran, que sorria e o apertava com força em seus braços. Os pensamentos do moreno eram de pura alegria e o ariano mandou sua postura ponderada às favas e deu um longo beijo no amado, o qual foi correspondido de imediato.

Excepcionalmente, Saga cancelou a reunião daquele sábado, entretanto, alertou aos demais que a pauta seria reexaminada na semana seguinte. Devido à medida impopular, teve de ouvir uma série de protestos e xingamentos, ditos ou pensados. Aldebaran e Mu riram e se beijaram novamente.

A vida no Santuário voltava ao normal.

Ou quase isso...

\- Hehehe, que noite animada, fizeram cinco vezes então? – Miro cutucava o ombro do taurino, adorando a expressão de aborrecimento em seu rosto.

\- Me deixem em paz... – Murmurava Aldebaran, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa de café da manhã e escondendo o rosto.

\- E qual foi a melhor, hm? A da banheira? Hm? – Aioria também o provocava, apoiando as mãos nas costas do brasileiro.

\- Rapazes, por favor, isso é tão inconveniente... – Dizia um envergonhado Mu, que tentava amenizar a situação.

\- Mas você bem que gostou... diabinho! – Até mesmo o reservado Shaka entrou na brincadeira, lançando um sorriso malicioso sobre o casal, enquanto tomava mais um gole de suco de laranja.

\- Ei, só eu posso chamar ele assim! – Touro protestou, dando um soco na mesa.

\- Bom, até que as leis da natureza mudem, somente nós mesmos deveríamos ter acesso a nossos próprios pensamentos. Não seja tão chato, Alde. Estamos apenas nos divertindo – Emendou Camus, que cortava mais uma fatia de bolo – Ou vai brigar conosco, caboclo?

\- Ei! – Dessa vez, foi o ariano que protestou. – Esse é o apelido que eu dei! Não te autorizei a usar.

\- "O Caboclo e o Diabinho", em breve, nos cinemas. Um romance de tirar o fôlego! – Satirizou Escorpião, empostando a voz como se fosse um narrador de trailers de filmes.

\- Eu espero que o efeito do chá passe logo. Não acredito que tomaram uma xícara atrás da outra – Suspirou Aldebaran, que estava convivendo com as brincadeiras pelo terceiro dia consecutivo.

\- Não ligue para eles. Estão falando isso só porque estão há algumas semanas sem sexo, não é mesmo? – Áries retrucou, dirigindo um olhar maldoso aos colegas, que se silenciaram imediatamente.

\- Isso não é da sua conta – Camus cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.

\- Miro, você também está pensando em sair com homens? – As provocações de Aioria voltaram-se para o escorpiano, que tivera um pensamento bastante interessante.

\- E o que você tem a ver com isso? Pelo menos eu não aceitaria ser castrado pela minha namorada! Porque não conta pra gente como é ficar sem ver Marin até o efeito do chá passar, hein? – O ocupante da Oitava Casa Zodiacal devolveu a provocação.

\- Então todo mundo aqui é castrado! Pois o Camus está bancando o santinho com a Shina só porque ela está numa fase sensível!

\- Porque está me metendo no meio dessa conversa, leonino? Talvez queira me ensinar como posso pular alguns passos e levar um tabefe dela ao pedir para fazer sexo anal. – Bradou o francês, irritado por se tornar o centro das atenções.

"O Miro é bonito... E se ele me convidasse para sair, talvez eu..." Ah, o que estão olhando? – Shaka quase se escondeu debaixo da mesa ao perceber os olhares dos demais recaírem sobre sua pessoa.

Uma discussão se iniciou entre Aquário, Leão, Escorpião e Virgem. Os quatro gesticulavam e discutiam acaloradamente, arrancando risos de Aldebaran e Mu. O brasileiro observou o rosto do amado, admirando a gargalhada sincera que saia de sua boca. Estava feliz por tê-lo de volta. Compreendia que não era certo ter o ariano somente para si: ia ajudá-lo a fazer amigos, mas dessa vez, não usaria nenhum artifício.

De repente, sentiu uma leve pressão em seus lábios. Era o namorado quem lhe dava um selinho, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Alguns de seus pensamentos me deixam ainda mais apaixonado.

Aldebaran sorriu tomou-lhe os lábios novamente. Logo, trocavam carícias sem se importar com a confusão que se desenrolava a três passos dali.

Epílogo

Querida Lanay

É com grande satisfação que lhe escrevo essa carta. Finalmente, retornei à Atenas, completando a volta ao mundo que comecei há aproximadamente um ano e meio. Ontem, visitei o local onde mantinha minha tenda. Senti-me invadida por uma deliciosa nostalgia e até mesmo tirei uma fotografia, porém, não pude me demorar: seria arriscado ficar por ali e topar com algum de meus clientes insatisfeitos.

Eu sei que você não gosta que eu toque nesse assunto, mas preciso lhe dizer: Também reencontrei aquele homem alto, muito bonito, que comprou o mato para o chá pela primeira vez. Encontrei-o no mercado municipal, enquanto eu tomava um café e escolhia algum cartão-postal para te enviar. Era realmente uma visão di-vi-na! Todo aquele tamanho de homem numa roupa que marcava todo o corpo musculoso. Pura tentação!

Pensei em me aproximar, puxar conversa para saber como ele estava. Apareceram então um segundo rapaz, de traços mais delicados, mas igualmente gato. Eu bem que te digo, mana, você precisa vir à Atenas para conhecer os homens daqui. E um jovenzinho com cabelos da cor do fogo. Eles faziam compras juntos, riam e conversavam com muita alegria. Não estava usando o chá naquele momento, mas o que vi ali foi uma família construída com muito amor.

Achei melhor não chamar a atenção deles, porém, sentia muita vontade de agradecer ao morenão, afinal, se não por ele, nem eu mesma sabia que estava vendendo uma erva tão poderosa! Achava que era só um mato qualquer que eu havia arrancado à beira da estrada e vendia sob esse pretexto. Lembro que até mesmo tinha lhe dado a primeira amostra gratuitamente.

Quando ele voltou outras duas vezes, decidi também experimentar o chá e você já sabe o que aconteceu... Atenas é uma cidade abençoada pelos deuses. Se eles me presentearam com essa maravilha da natureza, porque não utilizá-la?

Nem mesmo precisei me esforçar muito para aplicar os primeiros golpes. Ainda hoje desconheço como tantas pessoas ficaram sabendo que aquele rapaz bonitão estava usando o chá para ler os pensamentos dos outros, mas não demorou para que uma multidão se abarrotasse em frente à minha tenda. Em poucos dias vendendo grama comum a esses pobres desesperados por preços exorbitantes, juntei dinheiro suficiente para sair de Atenas. Um deles, todo afetado e com um pesadíssimo sotaque sueco, comprou dez pacotes de um quilo!

O restante, você já sabe: permiti-me um belo banho de loja e dei início ao meu projeto de volta ao mundo. Em cada escala, montava novamente a minha tenda e vendia um pouco da erva verdadeira para duas ou três pessoas. Quando a multidão se juntava em frente à minha barraca novamente, voltava a vender grama comum. Não me sinto bem enganando outras pessoas, mas esse dinheiro tem me ajudado a manter uma vida bastante confortável.

Ainda tenho uma boa quantia da erva verdadeira em meu estoque, de modo que talvez faça uma ou duas paradas antes de te visitar em agosto, mês de meu querido sobrinho e afilhado. Ele vai completar dezoito anos e acho que um carro importado será o presente perfeito! Também quero juntar dinheiro suficiente para pagar o hotel. Sei que gostaria que eu ficasse em sua casa, mas ouvi dizer que há um novo resort cinco estrelas perto daí e quero conhecer o lugar.

Agora me despeço. Quero fazer umas comprinhas antes de voltar ao hotel. Tenho horário agendado com um belo massagista argentino – na próxima carta, conto-lhe os detalhes mais calientes. Muita saúde, felicidades e um beijo, de sua querida irmã,

Sairi


End file.
